Judging by the Cover
by PhantomMalevolence
Summary: Erik is Christine's new boss.They first met under awkward circumstances that led him to believe she's a prostitute.What'll happen when he'll force innocent Christine to play the role of his fiancée in order to escape an arranged marriage?*EDITING*
1. Helping a good friend

A/N: okay... let s give it a try :)...

**First of all, I want to say a HUGE thank you to XxxCherikxxX for her support and help with the story :D.**

**Summary: **Christine decides to offer help to her dear friend Meg that has problems with her fiancé, Raoul. The plan was to try to seduce him and make sure whether or not he's faithful to her friend. The problem was ONE... she had never seen him and would try to spot him only by Meg's descriptions. Erik Destler is her new boss and after a little misunderstanding, he believes Christine is a prostitute. WHAT is going to happen when he will take advantage of his position and force Christine to play the role of his fiancée in order to escape an arranged marriage? And moreover, HOW is he going to react when he will find out that the seducer he believes Christine is, proves to be one totally innocent and romantic girl?

**The rating will change to M.**

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN PotO nor the main plot of the story.

SO... LET US START...

* * *

**Judging by the cover**

**Chapter 1: Helping a good friend**

"A quarter to four..." Christine exhaled sadly as she walked towards the exit of the company where she had been working for the past one and a half years. It was already too late, and that's why she didn't stop when the lady at the reception told her, behind her desk. "Lucky you! You're leaving earlier today, huh?"

Erik after hearing the receptionist's comment frowned angrily. He was standing at the hallway and was waiting for the lift used only by the company's bosses. The girl that was departing so furiously, obviously hadn't seen him, but he had the time to scrutinise her.

She was a magnificent brunette with a beautiful slender body. Her chocolate curls were bouncing as she was running and this gave her an ethereal and angelic form**.** Immediately he changed his dangerous way of thinking. An emotional involvementwas the last thing he needed this period.

The wrinkle between his eyebrows grew deeper while entering the lift. Since the time he had convinced his grandfather to withdraw from their music company, which he now lead, the old man was desperately trying to convince him to marry one of his cousins. This marriage would be ideal, according to his grandfather's point of view.

Fortunately, Erik knew that his grandfather was much softer than what he dared to admit. Only the fact that he took Erik under his wing when his hateful alcoholic parents hurt and scarred his little body because of his deformed face, confirmed the gentleness of his heart.

Erik sighed and adjusted his half mask while clearing his throat from a big lump that was caused as a result of thinking his lonely and full of hatred childhood.

At the meantime, the lift had reached the last floor.

The door opened slowly without making any noise and Erik started heading to his office, knowing that it wasn't the best moment for his personal issues.

One way or another, in a few weeks he had to attend to a family event at his grandfather's house, where he could also discuss few things about the family-company, so he had to prepare himself.

Theoretically, he was expected at the main office the day after, but he decided to arrive earlier. Something good for him, as he had discovered one of the reasons the company was not efficient... the 'bad' habit of some employers to leave early their positions. Such as the gorgeous girl he had seen...

...

* * *

"_The only thing that I'm not used to, is leaving my job earlier..."_ Christine thought angrily while trying to make a cab stop.

She was at her position since half past seven in the morning, like all the company's crew did the whole last month. Nobody abandoned his job, not even for lunch break. And that's because they had been informed for the recent 'boss-change'.

The next day, the new boss would come and Christine was anything but happy about that. There were too many things heard around him and his 'ruling' politics.

"The old man was known for being simply strict... his grandson, the mysterious Erik Destler, is even worse..." one of her co-workers had stated.

"They both passionately support the idea that nowadays the quality in music industry is rare, and that is exactly what they gave to the public... quality... So, nobody should wonder why their company is one of the most known."

Her cab stopped exactly in front of the restaurant where she was to meet her two friends. Christine paid they driver and rushed to the grand hall.

"Oh! Christine, at last! We were afraid that you wouldn't make it." Meg, Christine's best friend said.

"Yes. Sorry for being late." She replied while sitting on her chair "But I have too much work lately. Tomorrow the 'big boss' is arriving." She rolled her hazel eyes while speaking her last sentence. "But now tell me, what is going on?" she asked concerned.

"Right now, I was telling to Hilarry how nervous I am." Meg said and looked the third person of the group.

"Eeer, nervous?" Christine repeated confused.

"It is about Raoul." Meg explained with a slightly trembling voice.

"Raoul? I thought that you were going to announce your engagement."

"Yep... but I... I mean us... Anyway, Raoul wants to..." Meg's voice broke and Hillary continued for her.

"Meg believes that Raoul is cheating on her." She said laconically.

"Meghan Giry, this cannot be true." Christine stated stubbornly "You used to tell me how much he loves you!"

"That's what I thought." She admitted "Especially after asking me to marry him. However, suddenly he started receiving some strange calls and every time I answer the phone, no one speaks. This happened three times this week. And each time I ask who it was; he replies that they made a mistake."

"He may be right." Christine supported Raoul. "Raoul is not like this, I know... trust me..."

"No, I don't believe that he tells me the truth. All daylong he's over the receiver. Yesterday night he was speaking on his mobile phone and when I entered the house he ended the call."

"Have you talked to him about this?" Christine's voice was full of interest.

"Yes. And he answered that I'm imagining things." Meg replied sadly.

"Classical man-reaction!" Hillary stated while making a disgusted face. "My ex, made everything possible to make me believe that I was paranoid, and what happened next? He left me so he could live with his lover!"

"The only thing I wanted was Raoul to be honest with me..." Meg's eyes began to water "If there is another one... I won't... I mean, I cannot believe he's doing this to me... I thought that he loved me!"

"I am sure that he loves you!" Christine raised her voice.

Of course, she still hadn't met her best friend's fiancé, but from Meg's descriptions and comments for the past few months, she had become sure that Raoul was the ideal guy for her friend.

"There's only one way to find out..." Hillary announced with a smirk "Recently I read an article in a magazine about an office where you go when you doubt how truthful or faithful your 'better half' is... People there sent to the guilty-guy a woman who tries everything in order to seduce him. I think you have to contact them." She gave Meg a meaningful glance.

"NO WAY! I can't do it!" she sniffled.

"Maybe, but you have to!" Hillary insisted "It's the only way to find out if you can trust him. If only I had done this thing before I got married. _You have to!_"

Christine's heart turned into a knob. She didn't have anything against Hillary, on the contrary she really liked her older friend, but she just hated it every time she became manipulative and acted like she knew everything. She actually believed that her character was one of the main reasons that her marriage was ruined. But for now, Christine was starving, so she took the catalogue and started reading.

"What you're saying is plausible, but I highly doubt if there is an _office_ like the one you mentioned here."

"And who spoke about going to this office?" Hillary disagreed "What you need is a charming and gorgeous friend that Raoul have never met, who will seduce him. If he responds..."

"A gorgeous and charming friend? You mean like Christine?" Meg asked without thinking.

Christine was nailed by two pairs of eyes, by the time she was surrendering to her hunger and bit a little piece of bread.

"Exactly!" Hillary shouted smiling. "Christine is perfect for this."

"I beg your pardon?" Christine choked at the bread. "You can't possibly be serious! No way!" she tried to make the other two see reason, alas...

"But it is absolutely crazy, don't you understand? Meg you wouldn't do such thing to Raoul, would you? YOU LOVE HIM, GIRL!"

"And how can she go on with him since she does not trust him, pray tell?" Hillary mocked her. "Okay! It's done!" she said when she saw Christine considering it for a few seconds "What we have to do now, is find out when is Christine going to meet Raoul so we can start with our plan."

"Tonight he'll go with some of his friends in a bar that recently opened. One of them knows the owner."

"But I cannot do it!" Christine said for the thousandth time "Meg, I'm sorry..." she gave an apologetic look at her friend.

"I believed that you wanted to help your best friend" Hillary spoke again "Especially after what she did for you..."

Christine bit her lip and guilt filled her. At this point Hillary was right. A year ago, that she had to work twenty four hours per day, her beloved grandmother, who brought her up after the death of her parents, was deathly ill and Meghan stayed by her side through her whole recovery, while losing all of her free time.

Christine shivered at the thought of what would have happened to her grandmother, or to her job, weren't for Meg. She definitely owed Meg a lot...

"I know that it is not like you, Christine." Meg began "But I believe it is important to find out whereas I can trust Raoul or not..." her soft cheeks were stained with tears "You see, it means a lot to me. He has everything I could possibly ask from a guy. But... before moving here, he had a lot of lovers. He ensures me that none of those affairs was something serious and that he truly loves me, but..."

Staring at her friend's teary face realised that she hadn't another option than to agree with Hillary's plan.

"Ok...Fine! I'll do it." She sighed "But, before, you have to describe Raoul to me with every detail, I don't want to do any mistake. Hmmm... Do you have a photo of him with you?"

Meg looked in her bag "I'm afraid I do not, but don't worry... It will be really easy to spot him. He is handsome, with dark thick hair and the most beautiful lips you have ever seen. He will wear blue shirt, to suit his eyes. He always wears blue shirts… I bought them for him." she said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"What time do you think they'll arrive there?" asked Christine.

"Around eight thirty." Meghan replied.

"So, we'll meet at Christine's house at eight o'clock, show her a photo of Raoul to avoid misunderstandings and then I'll drive you to the bar." Hillary announced.

...

* * *

Ten minutes before eight, the bell at Christine's apartment rang. _"Thank god grandma has visited a friend of hers and will be gone for some days."_ She thought and opened the door.

Of course it was Hillary who informed her that Meg was not able to come. "Damn it! I forgot Raoul's photo at Meg's apartment and... Is this a joke? You absolutely cannot meet Raoul wearing _these_" she pointed at Christine's clothes "You seem too serious, and there's no way for him to approach you. You have to make him believe that you want him... Also your lipstick is not proper for the situation. Perhaps a deep blood-red would be better."

Without another word, Hillary pushed a wide-eyed Christine into her room and started looking in her wardrobes.

"You have to wear something sexy...For Meg's sake." She finally said.

...

* * *

After quite some time and a few disagreements they left Christine's apartment. No need to say that Hillary had won at the end and Christine was fuming. She was really angry with her _'transformation'._

"We are here!" Hillary broke the silence and stopped the car in front of the bar "I'll be back at eleven o'clock to take you back. Till then you have much time to... attack. Oh! And remember... this is for Meg..." with that, she sped the car and left.

A couple of whistles were heard from a group of men nearby.

"_Perfect!"_ Christine thought and tried to pull down her revealing black dress and hide as much of her décolletage was possible.

Then she turned resolutely to the bar's entrance and straightened her shoulders while walking.

Hillary had given her a thousand advice, which she would not follow. She couldn't actually flirt boldly with a stranger**. **

She sighed and... _"Deep breath and... I'm in..."_

With that she entered the bar...

Erik saw her immediately and couldn't take his eyes off of her form...

* * *

**A/N: so, how was it? just let me know :)...**


	2. Meetings under the dim light

A/N: Ok... here is chapter 2 :D...

But before, i would like to thank everyone who reviewed (**123456, vanilla, Twilightloveretc, **my anonymous reviewrs =D, i don't know who you are :P but thank you very much *winks*).

Also, thanks to all of you who put this story to your favourites, story alerts etc, it means a lot... and i would really like you to drop me a line with your thoughts sometime :D...

**Now! s.e tudor thank you sooooooooooo much for the tip (you know=D)...*winks*...**

**AND! As always, a HUGE thank you to XxxCherikxxX for her help and great support ;)...**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN PotO nor the main plot of the story.

*AHEM*... ON WITH THE STORY ;)...

* * *

**Judging by the cover**

**Chapter 2: Meetings under the dim light **

Erik couldn't take his gaze from her as soon as she entered the large room.

Mentally, he cursed himself for not staying at his office to have a drink, but he had taken too much for a day in that place, especially after the boring call of his cousin, Carlotta. He pursed his lips in anger at her thought. Her impudence was unlimited since she was trying in every possible way to convince him that they were meant to be together. He recalled the first time she had flirt him and tried to become intimate, he clenched his fists, his knuckles becoming white...

_He was only fifteen years old and she twenty five and preparing to get married at that time. Erik because of his mask and his difficult childhood was very shy and she was teasing him too much. Of course he didn't reciprocate her feelings and when he finally rejected her, she turned to him and said "Do you really believe in fairytales and romances? With that face, no woman will ever love you. I mean, not even your parents loved you. And grandpa simply pities you. I'm trying to do you a favour and you refuse... the problem is and will remain yours. Pathetic creature..." _

_His teen-heart was scarred after that and decided that women deserve nothing. Then, he became merciless and built a high wall __to protect his heart... no one was able to break it or pass through it... especially women. For him women became simple things who offer pleasure for a couple of nights and nothing more..._

So, he decided to go somewhere where no one could find him, since he also 'accidentally' forgot his mobile phone.

However, his mood didn't become better when he spotted Christine. He frowned while staring at her. She was looking around like she was seeking someone.

He inhaled slowly and tried to control his body's reaction at the goddess' sight. _"What the hell are you doing?"_ he scolded himself. Any woman dressed like her was obvious what was asking for...he should pity her, not feeling hot and... Aroused...

Right then he turned his face in disgust. Of course he knew her! She was the one who had left earlier from the company. How didn't he recognise her immediately?

Well, in the morning she had light make-up, but now... her eyelids were heavy from the mascara, she had too much lipstick on, and her black dress was so short that left little to the imagination...

Christine started feeling nervous and was tempted to pull down the dress at its normal length.

Erik continued staring at her. _"Jesus... it's obvious that she tries to attract attention to her breasts! And what breasts!"_ he thought and clenched his teeth as his mouth went dry, but still... he couldn't retrieve his gaze.

Christine felt that someone was watching her. She turned and froze at her place when she met Erik's eyes. For a moment, she believed that she would faint... He was definitely a pureblood male. Her heart started beating fast; her mouth went dry and her body...

But after reality hit her, she stopped because this guy must be Raoul and she was not supposed to feel this way about him. _"Wait a minute! What is this? Meg never said anything about a mask... perhaps he has a problem...but still he looks like a Greek god. HEY! STOP IT GIRL! IT'S MEGHAN'S RAOUL! And keep that in mind..."_

Nobody inside this place was this close to Meg's description. She recalled then the adjectives Meg had used; _amazing, handsome, sexy..._she had also said that he would wear a blue shirt... blue like the colour of his eyes.

Christine couldn't be sure about the guy's eye-colour because of the low lights and the distance between them. But she had to admit that he was the one that Meg described...

"_Well, Meg has definitely a reason to worry about him. A man like him has hundreds of women after him... such sex appeal... "_ she thought. She had felt it by the time her eyes met his hungry gaze.

However, as the time passed his gaze turned from lustful to ironic and mocking.

"_How dare he looking at me this way? I don't want to admit it, but I think Hillary was right. A guy who stares a woman this way does not deserve a sweet girl such as Meghan..."_

In an effort to forget the butterflies in her stomach she thought of what Hillary had told her in order to seduce Raoul. How is he going to react? Of course Meg had informed her that he used to date a lot of women before meeting her... so... the options were unlimited...

Christine feeling more nervous than ever, moved her weight from her one leg to the other. No matter how much she loved her best friend, she had to admit that gentle, sweet Meghan could not keep a real male like the one in front of her. But, perhaps, Raoul had seen in Meghan her rare character... he may love her for her kindness...

And this was exactly what she had to prove..._or not..._ This was the point of no return. Christine inhaled deeply and approached the stranger.

Erik saw her approaching him. _"I'm going to be her prey."_ He mocked while seeing her rejecting every other guy's stare.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Christine said cheerfully as she tried to sit next to him at the bar and 'accidentally' lost her balance and fell _on_ him.

Very fast she straightened her body and smiled apologetically at him.

Erik felt her scent reaching his nostrils. Not her light perfume, but the feminine scent of her skin. And like a fool he inhaled with greed.

Fortunately, he collected himself within seconds and put some distance between them, something difficult since the place was full of people pushing each other. So, without finding another way, he decided to face her.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" he asked abruptly, knowing that his tone would make her stop courting him. Although, he still found it difficult to understand why a woman like her had to go to places like this to find men. OR he could understand... she was one of those women who offered their... _company_ to men and asked for something precise in return...

While making these thoughts, he observed her blood-red lips open and giving him a smile.

"I don't think so..." she replied "But I hope that we'll get to know each other."

Christine was really grateful that the lights were low. She was sure that by now she would be redder than a poppy. And she had every right to feel this way. After all it was the first, and the last time, she dared to do something like that, AND with a guy like him...

She wetted her lips with her tongue and tried to keep herself from grimacing at the lipstick's taste on her tongue. "Aren't you going to ask me if I want to drink anything?" she asked _Raoul_ with a playful sparkle in her eyes, hoping that she looked charming. "I really like the colour of your shirt" she leaned closer to him "it suits the colour of your eyes."

"If you really think something like that then you have to check your eyesight, because my eyes are grey!" he said dryly.

He had started getting really really angry and mostly with himself who acted like a sixteen-year- old teenager. He was thirty two years old damn it and he allowed his body to respond to her tricks like... like...

Like wanting to take her over his shoulder, throw her on a bed and cover her warm naked body with his own, while listening to her; moaning his name with lips swollen from his kisses.

"Listen" he said abruptly trying to send his insufferable fantasies away "You're doing a big mistake with me."

"Oh! I don't think so..." although she knew she had to accept _Raoul's_ rejection and go happily to Meg, something inside, told her that he was tempted, and she kept going on with her effort. "Because _you_ could never be a mistake..." she said in a hoarse voice "For any woman..."

"_I must have gone crazy"_ Erik thought. He should be ashamed for feeling such sexual desire for a woman like her. OUTRAGE! And of course he didn't dare to admit what was going on.

"I'm sorry, but you are wasting my time" he replied coldly at her statement "and yours too, since, if I'm not mistaken, the reason you're acting this way is money; why don't you go find someone who would...accept the things you offer?"

Christine's face turned pale when she watched him turning his back to her and finding his way out. So, he had rejected her... She cleared her throat trying to get over the shock and the shame. At least she had proven that _Raoul_ was faithful to Meg. But he had looked at her like she was a... a...

She looked at the time at her watch _"Crap!"_ she thought. She was in despair, she had another one hour till Hillary was to arrive and she couldn't find a cab in this isolated area.

So, she did the first thing that came to her mind... run to the ladies' room.

When she reached the hall's grand mirror she adjusted her dress to its normal length, then removed the whole make-up and replaced it with a lighter one, a little shade at her eyes and a little lipstick, and finally picked up her hair in a chignon.

...

* * *

After the time had passed, she found Hillary and entered the car with a sigh.

"So?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, he just rejected me." Christine shook her head negatively.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Watch out!" Christine warned when she saw her not looking at the road.

"Perhaps you didn't try too hard." Hillary said.

"I assure you, I did my best."

"Did he tell you about Meg? That he's engaged?"

"No, but he clearly showed me that he was not interested. He was looking at me like..." Christine went silent; she wouldn't tell Hillary how angry she felt. "Where is Meg now?" she asked suddenly.

"At her apartment. She's waiting for us."

Christine smiled softly and tried to seem happy. But why was her heart as heavy as a rock? What was happening to her? She couldn't be jealous of Meg for finding a guy like _Raoul._ No! No! No! Something like that just cannot happen.

"Are you sure you tried enough?" Hillary interrupted her thoughts.

Christine inhaled deeply in order to control her rage. "I told him everything you told me to learn" she replied calmly.

"And he didn't respond?" Hillary still could not believe it.

"Not a bit, Hillary. From the way he acted, I can say that he deeply loves Meg."

"That's for sure. Since he remained faithful in front of such a temptation." Christine rolled her eyes at this comment. "Meghan is cute and I love her with my whole heart, but geeze girl! I cannot compare her with you!" then she frowned "Are you sure he didn't understand our little fiasco?"

"For the thousandth time... NO WAY!"

This whole thing had tire Christine. The only thing she wanted was to return home. But first, she had to talk to Meg. As they parked in front of Meg's house, her stomach turned into a knob while trying not to think how devoted _Raoul_ was to Meg.

Her first impression was that this particular man was not able to create a family. On the contrary, it was the first time in her life that she met such a sexy and charming male. Something was telling her that the woman, who would taste the bliss of his arms, would get to know such satisfaction she would forget her name.

"_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"_ she scolded herself strictly, and shook her head in order to send away her thoughts. _"Raoul is Meg's! My best friend's!"_

...

* * *

It was obvious that Meg was waiting anxiously; because she opened the door before the two girls had the time to ring the bell.

"Everything is all right!" Christine said quickly in her effort to spare Meg. "Raoul is absolutely faithful, and by the way I wanted to ask you why is he wearing a ma..."

"I know... I know..." Meg interrupted her, shining from happiness "He came and found me, and explained me everything. It was so foolish of me to think so little of him. But how could I imagine what he was planning? We're leaving next week... on vacation! Can you imagine it? It was his co-workers that were calling him. Ah, Christine I cannot believe it! I always wanted to travel to Caribbean and Raoul organised a trip there! I'm so sorry that you had to waste your evening for me. When I learned the truth I tried to contact you, but you didn't answer, nor on your mobile phone, but since you wouldn't find Raoul, I assumed that..." she suddenly froze watching her two friends exchanging glances "What happened?" she asked reluctantly.

"You told me that you talked with Raoul!" Hillary said suspiciously.

"I did! He was exactly as you described him Meg and he also wore..."

"No way, Christine! Raoul was with me the whole evening." Meg smiled sheepishly.

Christine felt dizzy and leaned onto the wall for support. Because, if the man she had met was not Raoul? Who was he? She became pale, realising suddenly that she acted like a harlot in front of a complete stranger. A man that...

Her throat went dry, but of course she would never see him again..._wouldn't she?_

"Christine what is going on? You don't seem well." Asked Meg concerned.

"I am fine!" Christine replied cheerfully.

But Hillary had totally understood the reason she looked so nervous and couldn't suppress the question "If the guy you met tonight was not Raoul...who on earth was he?"

"Indeed... Who was he?" Christine repeated the question in a husky voice.

* * *

**A/N: so, how was it? just let me know :)...**

**(And a little reminder, this story will turn to M...)**


	3. A surprise at work

A/N: Wow, really WOW! thank you sooo much for your reviews :D... i am so happy that you are enjoying this story...

Thanks to my anonymous reviewers **vanilla, 123456, MmeButterfly **and **Balack88.**

Especially for **vanilla**: Thank you so much for your review, it really made me smile :)… your wish will be granted, there is someone who will make Erik extra jealous...*winks*... Don t worry, when Christine and Erik "really" come together, there would be too much sexual tension build :D... and please don t hesitate, speak your mind freely =D… *winks*…

I hope i did not forget to reply to the the rest of you guys and if i did please forgive me...

**Important:** As **Rikku Ree **mentioned (thank you for doing so!) there are some mistakes here and there, this happens because English is not my first language, so there _would _be mistakes... i hope that they won t make you stop reading though...

**Also! A BIG thank you to Epic Insanity for being my very first reviewer, I am so sorry for not mentioning it earlier ;)...**

**And as always... XxxCherikxxX, thank you for your support :D!**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN PotO nor the main plot of the story.

*coughs*I-am-talking-too-much*coughs* HERE IS CHAPTER 3...

* * *

**Judging by the cover**

**Chapter 3: A surprise at work**

It was eight o'clock in the morning when Christine reached the Destler Company's building. She wanted to arrive early, but last night's events had affected her rather much and she didn't hear the alarm-clock when it went off.

Normally, she had to begin working at nine o'clock, but for the past months no one worked only the hours they were paid for and especially if their position was 'in danger'.

_"We are going to lose money...many of us are going to lose their job."_ These were her supervisor's words, and since she was the newer one at her department, her position was in danger for sure.

If she lost her job, things would be very difficult for her and her beloved grandmother...

While crossing the ground floor's hallway, she asked the lady at the reception the only question that burned her lips "Has he arrived?"

Emma, the receptionist, grinned at her. "He's here since yesterday. Now he's at his office and is talking privately with each one of the company's employees." She sighed deeply and her gaze became dreamy. "Aaah! You have to see him. He is Handsome... with a capital 'H'."

Christine smiled without paying attention. For her now; the word 'handsome' had a very specific face and she really doubted that her new boss would be anything close to _that _'handsome'.

"But from what I've heard he is not _free_." Emma said without paying attention to Christine's nervousness "A girl who works for his grandfather told me that he, wants to make him marry one of his cousin's. She's very..."

"Sorry, Emma, but I really have to get going." Christine interrupted her and moved to take the lift. Office's gossip was what she despised the most and moreover, she didn't want her new boss to call her and not being at her position.

When she reached her floor, she saw that everyone was gone. She wondered what she had to do, till the door opened and her supervisor appeared with the rest of her co-workers.

"Oh Christine! You came!" he said.

The tone of his voice made her even more nervous, if that was possible.

"I was planning to arrive earlier, but..." she began, but Gilles Andre interrupted her.

"Don't lose your time explaining to me now! You'd better hurry and go at the management's office. Mr Destler's secretary is waiting for you. He saw our department a little time ago. He seemed rather annoyed by your absence..."

Before Christine had the time to mouth a word, he had already turned his back to her. She immediately rushed to the lift then.

Andre was never so abrupt, she thought and her stomach turned to a knot. It was obvious that Erik Destler made people around him nervous and anxious.

When she arrived in front of Mr Destler's secretary, she started explaining that she was working at Gilles' department, but the woman didn't pay attention to her. Instead, she turned to her paper-list.

"Christine Daae you said?" she asked coldly, without even lifting her head to look at the frightened girl "I see. You're late! Mr Destler does not want to... to be precise I highly doubt that..." she looked at Christine with mocking eyes "...he now has the time to see you." She warned and picked up her phone.

"Mademoiselle Daae has arrived, Erik." She stated in a very sweet tone, totally different from the one she used while talking to Christine. "Do you still require seeing her?" she listened carefully and then closed the phone. "You can proceed. It's the door at the end of the hallway."

When she reached her new boss' office knocked the door and stepped in uncomfortably. The sparkling sun from the window only blurred the figure of the man who stood in front of it with his back turned to her.

Erik, however, had clearly seen her figure mirroring at the window's glass. He wasn't curious why she was late... he actually was well aware of the _reason..._But he had to admit that he struggled to understand the respect and admiration her supervisor and colleagues showed to her. If he believed their words, he had to say that Christine was a woman devoted to her job, very polite and ready to help her fellow workers any moment they needed her.

"_I have to admit that this is not something common" _Gilles had admitted_ "perhaps she's like this because she grew up with her grandmother, since her parents' death. As you can read yourself at her reports her record is excellent, such as her qualifications"..._

And apart from these, she's also a very beautiful young woman, who obviously knew very well how to use her charms. Gilles was so believable that if he hadn't met her in person the night before, he could say that she was an extremely good worker, who faced her job in utter seriousness.

Alas, the only thing he was thinking now was that Christine knew very well how to manipulate men. Even if in his case she was wrong...

But that day, her instinct had guided her correctly. As a result, the woman behind his back seemed very serious and professional with her blue suit and the light make-up.

As he was observing her with a frown, he suddenly felt his body grow wild, reminding to him the female body which was covered now by her blue dress suit.

Then Erik became too angry, he had already too many problems. Even last night when he left the bar, he received a phone call from his aunt...

"_I'm afraid that now, my boy, your grandfather wants more than ever to marry you with Carlotta. Ah, child, it's a pity you don't have any woman in your life. If you had and gave him a grandchild, I'm sure he would let you live your life and don't push you anymore."_

_Erik in his despair had said without thinking "Who told you that there's no other woman?" He immediately understood what he had just stated had no logic, but his aunt had already lost her voice. _

"_You mean there is someone? Erik, that's great news! Who is she? When are we going to meet her? How did you fall in love? I'm sure your grandfather will be so happy. Antoinette! You won't believe..." _

_Erik remained silent listening to his aunt telling everything to his younger cousin. "Fiancée" he muttered. He could not understand how his aunt and cousin 'translated' his simple phrase in a total confession that he's going to get married. The only thing he knew was that he had a problem... and a big one..._

And now he had only eight days to find a woman who could convince his grandfather, aunts, uncles, cousins and especially Carlotta that she truly loved him.

Erik couldn't take it anymore and turned abruptly to face Christine. The shock that she received was that big that she became pale-white and after that, red from head to toes.

"You!" she screamed while walking back towards the door; knowing she was losing her job.

"_She's definitely a good actress."_ Erik thought. Her behaviour was totally different from the one she showed the night before. But she was surely terrified by the fact he was the guy in the bar. However, even in this case, he could swear that the sadness in her eyes and the slight tremble of her lips were real... but NO! NO! NO! She was simply an excellent actress.

_Actress... _And for the first time that day he saw light at the tunnel's end, which was going to help him with his problem.

"So, you are Mademoiselle Daae. I have already read Mr Gilles comments about you and I have to congratulate you. It seems you have convinced him about your..._rare_... abilities. Something utterly strange for a new employee like you. Especially if someone considers the rather... _unusual_ ways you use... For example, the fact that you're leaving earlier in the afternoons...or that you're being late at the mornings..."

"I... leave..._earlier?_" she winced, trying to comprehend how on earth Destler knew that.

"I was at the company's entrance yesterday. And _I_ saw you leaving _a lot_ earlier." He stated like he was able to read her thoughts.

"But this happened..." she tried to explain but in vain. Erik shook his head.

"No excuses, please!" he said coldly "You may trick Gilles, but not me. I know what you enjoy doing in your free time. Unless..." he frowned "Unless that is exactly the reason why Gilles handed me such a flattering report."

"What are you talking about?" Christine protested. "I mean, last night was a mistake. I..."

"I wouldn't agree more with that." He interrupted her. "I understand that your salary is low but... don't you think you can find another way...a more moral one to..."

"How dare you?" she asked forgetting how anxious she was. Her pride didn't allow her to listen to these insults and not react.

"How do _I_ dare? I think I should be the one questioning this." He verbally attacked her. "Women like you..." pause "Your supervisor mentioned how much you wanted to keep your job in the company."

"Yes, that is true." She admitted huskily. There was no point in lying to him.

"Listen!" she tried to control her voice "Permit me to explain to you about last night. Please... I know that I acted improperly. But the truth is that..." she lost her words and stopped.

"Very wise decision" Erik commented softly after a few moments of silence. "To stop, I mean. Because I have to admit, I despise more the women who lie than the women who..." he was the one who stopped now, but on purpose.

Christine got the meaning and tried to swallow her anger.

"I have an offer to make..." He finally said staring at her with a hawk's gaze that enjoyed torturing its prey.

* * *

**A/N: so, how was it? just let me know :)...**


	4. Indecent…proposal

A/N: HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed :)... you are making my day =D...

Thanks to my anonymous reviewers **123456, MmeButterfly, ****Balack88 **and **vanilla.**

**MmeButterfly: **I am really glad that you like this story :D... But i am going to let you down... Erik will not let Christine explain very soon ;)...

**vanilla: **Your reviews are wonderful and i feel honoured that this story is what you were looking for :D, i only hope i won t disappoint you :)... there are some more cliffhangers though ;), i cannot help it =D...

**GREAT thank you to s.e tudor for her help with the story =D! YOU ROCK!**

**And of course, thanks to wonderful XxxCherikxxX for her help and support :D...**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN PotO nor the main plot of the story.

BUT...HMMM... I THINK WE HAD LEFT AN INTERESTING CONVERSATION IN THE MIDDLE...*winks*...

so... ON WITH CHAPTER 4...

* * *

**Judging by the cover**

**Chapter 4: Indecent…**_**proposal**_

"_I have an offer to make..." _

Christine gulped "What would it be?" she whispered.

"It is not about the one you know so well... the one you know how to perform. I have heard that some women become aroused by playing the whore's role..."

"I have never done anything like that!" she said passionately.

"In case you do not remember. I was there too." He spitted "And if my grandfather was at my place, he would have already fired you!"

"You don't have to tell him." she struggled to swallow her pride "Please..."

"Indeed, I don't have to. But whether I tell him or not, depends only on your answer to my offer." He sounded so calm and sure about himself.

"You cannot blackmail me!" Christine protested.

"Oh yes I can! And besides, the profession of the blackmailer is as old as the one you performed last night." He stated emotionless.

Christine started feeling panic while listening to his words, because she knew what was the only thing Erik Destler would ask of her. And, unfortunately, after her 'performance' he had every right to think of her this way. But she thought he was Raoul! If only he allowed her to explain...

In a last attempt of attacking she gave him a deathly look "I am impressed! I cannot believe that a man like you has to blackmail a woman in order to have sex with her." She was mocking him and added "I am sorry, but I would never _ever_..."

"Sex, you said?" Erik started laughing loudly and when he stopped he assured that his mask was in place. The only thing he needed that moment was a whore laughing at him. "Is this what you imagined?" he chuckled "That _I_ would ask _you_ to have sex with me?"

Christine felt insulted by his tone "You don't want sex? Then... what do you want?" she shivered like a leaf in a windy day.

"What I want from you, is to pretend... to be my fiancée."

"I beg your pardon?" Christine's eyes went wide "You are crazy!"

"Not crazy." He corrected her "Just in despair, and totally determined not to marry against my will someone that my grandfather picked for me. As my dear aunt said...The only way to get through this and prevent the destruction is making him believe that I am in love with someone else." Erik admitted coolly.

"And you want me... to appear as your fiancée?" She talked slowly "This cannot happen!" she finally said.

"You really think so? Then I'm afraid I have to inform you that the possibilities of losing your job are many...really too many..." her throat had gone dry "I hope that now I am clear enough." He smirked.

Christine was not able to mouth a single word. The realisation of the big trap he had prepared for her slowly entered her mind. She had no choice...

"So?" Erik asked while looking at her with pure irony in his eyes "Are you going to accept my offer or..."

"I accept." Her voice thin but firm. It was the voice of a beaten person.

"Brilliant!" Erik roared triumphantly "Now, I guess we have to create a little story about how we met." He paused "Hmmm, perhaps we could say that we met the last time I came here, but hence our positions, we didn't announce anything at that moment so as not to cause any problem to your job while the management was changing." He started approaching her "Also that... now, there is no reason to hide, so... For celebrating _our_ freedom we are going to have lunch together... as a couple" he frowned and Christine held her breath "And something else! At the next week's end we'll fly to my grandfather's house for some kind of..._family_ reunion. It's understandable that till then we have to learn few things for one another."

"Fly where?" Christine could not hide her shock "Absolutely no way! My grandmother..."

Erik, who already knew from Gilles' information that she lives with her grandmother, only raised his visible eyebrow. "But now that we're officially engaged, my precious, my love..." he said sweetly "Don't you think that I have to be your life's main priority? About your grandmother...I'm sure she's going to be startled by our fast plans, but I believe she will understand when you explain to her, the reason we had to keep _our_ _love_ secret. If you want it, baby, I can be by your side when you explain _everything_ to her..."

"NO!" it was nearly impossible for Christine to hide her panic, no matter how desperately she tried. "There's no need to do so... My grandmother will be away for some days. However, _this _cannot happen! It will not work..." she sighed "Your grandfather will immediately understand that you and I are not... could not possibly be..."

"It is in _our_ _hand_ to prevent him from finding out the truth" he grinned at her "I can say that you are an excellent actress, as a result, I am sure you will find a way to convince him about our relationship. On the other hand, if you feel that you require some help in this..." his eyes darkened suddenly and Christine took a step back blushing at his hot gaze.

"Very good!" he congratulated her "Just don't overuse this innocent, virginal expression. My grandfather is not an idiot. He could never believe that I would fall crazily in love with a woman who lacks of sexual experience. In my family, passion is as important as personality and soul..."

The only thing Christine wanted right then, was to turn her back to him and start running. She felt the whole situation turning from bad to worse. What if Erik Destler found out that her only sexual experiences were some kisses and a few innocent caresses? Of course, responsible for this were her parents...

_Christine was born when Gustave and Catherine Daae, her parents, were only sixteen years old. The result? A fast-without-thinking marriage which led to a bad divorce and an even worse car accident. _

These facts made Christine avoid boys' and later men's company. She was afraid to do things that others took for granted. But of course the charming masked man had no idea about these things.

Erik checked his watch"Now, it is almost ten o'clock" he informed her "I advise you to go to your office and work till one o'clock. Then I'll come to take you for lunch. With this simple gesture we are going to make our _relationship_ known. The faster, the better..."

While talking, he started moving towards her. He circled her like a wild-cat its prey. Christine forgot to breath and her panic turned to horror as the door opened by the time Erik had caught her delicate wrist into his larger, warm hand.

A gasp was heard and the flabbergasted secretary didn't dare to move.

Erik's skin was dark...tanned, Christine observed as he was standing close, so close, to her. His eyes were a piercing grey and his white mask, which covered the right side of his face, from his hairline to his perfect upper lip, made him look more intimidating. His high cheek bones, strong jaw line and the little cleft at the middle of it gave him the air of a strong male... a warrior... as for his hair... they were black and slightly wavy pulled perfectly back with gel.

"Oh Erik!" it was obvious that the secretary didn't know how to hide her shocked expression while watching her supervisor pulling Christine close to him and into his arms."Sorry for disturbing you, but your grandfather called, for the second time today!"

"I will call him shortly." Erik replied calmly and looked at the trembling woman into his arms. He could make her tremble from bliss if he wanted to and forget every other man that had been with her. _"Now, what was that? Concentrate damn it!"_ he cleared his throat.

"And cancel all the meetings between one and two thirty at noon. I will take my fiancée to lunch."

Meanwhile, his soft gaze was caressing Christine like it was impossible to control his desire for her. Christine felt dizzy and... Incapable of doing anything else, she returned his gaze. At the same time she was wondering what would have happened, had Erik looked at her this way the night before.

"Is anything wrong?" Erik asked his secretary who remained staring at the couple like a statue.

"No, it's just... I wanted to say that... No! Not at all..."

"Good then." Erik Destler shook his head in satisfaction. "Oh! And something final, book one more ticket about my trip next week, next to me of course. It's for Christine." Announced to her and with that turned and locked eyes with Christine "My sweet angel, I am looking forward to the time I'll introduce you to my family." he gently said and ran his thumb on her cheek _"She's so soft."_ he thought _"I could lose myself within her."_ and being unable to resist he nuzzled her neck softly and placed a soft kiss below her earlobe.

Christine had frozen when she saw Erik leaning towards her. For a second she thought he was going to kiss her lips. But after what followed, she couldn't be sure if nuzzling her neck was better than a soft peck on the lips. She shivered and felt Erik's smile on her neck. Without thinking she put her hand on his lips and pushed him gently.

Erik was taken aback and felt angry for she was pushing him away, and quickly saved the moment by keeping her hand to his mouth and kissing softly the pads of her fingers.

"But before..." he began with a husky voice and pulled Christine even closer "I have to buy you a ring, my angel, for your naked finger." he pressed a kiss on her palm and nuzzled his uncovered side against it. "My grandfather would be deeply hurt if I introduced you to him without wearing the holy symbol of our love."

Christine was in a loss of words and simple stared back at Erik as the secretary made a sound. Erik had said she was an excellent actress, but he had forgotten to mention his own indescribable acting skills.

Finally, the secretary left the room silently.

"I hope you are aware that by noon the whole company would know about _us_." Christine's voice trembled once again.

"Only the company?" he asked with shiny eyes "I want... I hope, my dear that the news will travel much farther than the company's walls." Her confused face made him explain "At least till they reach my grandfather's ears."

Suddenly, Christine realised that she wanted to ask him so many things about his family, his grandfather and this other woman he was forced to marry. But as she was making these thoughts Erik had already free her hand and walked to the door, he opened it and let her leave.

...

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Christine felt her cheeks turning red as Erik approached her, and she knew that although her colleagues didn't turn their gazes to them, they had their full attention.

* * *

**A/N: so, how was it? just let me know :)...**

**(And our little reminder ;) , this story will turn to M...)**


	5. Let the show begin

A/N: Guuuuuuuuuuys! you are great :D, thank you so much for your reviews =D...

Thanks to my anonymous reviewers **MmeButterfly, 123456, ****Balack88 **and **vanilla.**

**vanilla: **Again ;) thank you so much for your wonderful review, and don't worry... everything will happen in good time :)...

**s.e tudor and XxxCherikxxX you are amazing! Thanks for your help!**

**IMPORTANT! **Chapter 6 will be **M rated! **Ok, i don't want to disappoint any of you with this story so there will be sexual tension and when the time is right we'll have a lot of romance! I warn you, i'll be bold enough when it comes to sexual tension in order to make more obvious the difference between passion and love ;). I hope everyone is ok with that. In Chapter 6 we are going to the day before the meeting with Erik's family, both characters will be nervous, they'll fight, they'll meet someone that you are going to hate and they'll both act totally out of character... Erik will be more humanish :P and Christine bolder than usual :)... but enough of it...

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN PotO nor the main plot of the story.

so... ON WITH CHAPTER 5...

* * *

**Judging by the cover**

**Chapter 5: Let the show begin**

"_Are you ready?" _

Christine felt her cheeks turning red as Erik approached her, and she knew that although her colleagues didn't turn their gazes to them, they had their full attention. Something logical of course.

"Mr Gilles, I am afraid that Christine will be a little late at lunch time." Erik informed a rather puzzled supervisor. "Didn't you tell him the news, my love?" he turned at Christine, his eyes full of _love_.

Poor Andre was not able to mouth a word. "Christine I do not... I do not understand..." he mumbled shyly.

"You must not be mad at Christine." Erik attracted Gilles' attention with the tone of his voice. "I am responsible for everything. You see, I insisted on keeping our relationship secret till the end of the management's change. I didn't want anyone to blame my fiancée for anything that happened in the company. And if it happened, it would be unfair anyway, since she never wanted to talk about this matter. Not that I was in the mood of talking about work when I was with her..." he said meaningfully and gave Christine an extremely sensual and hot look which made every female at the room sigh with jealousy.

...

* * *

"Was _this_ really important?" Christine asked him furiously as soon as they were alone.

"What, my _love_?" he asked innocently.

Christine rolled her eyes. "You know very well what I am talking about... We could just meet outside!"

"You mean secretly?" his look was more tired than sensual now that they were alone. "I have already told you that all these things are happening for making our affair known! And that's why..." he gave her his most charming smile "I booked a table at the bar where I dined last night. I have to admit that the food was excellent, but the surprise after it, was... rather bad..."

Christine felt that she had reached her limits. "Listen! I've tried so many times to explain you that what happened last night was a mistake! I..."

"I totally agree with you" Erik interrupted her "It was indeed a mistake. A mistake made by YOU, so I have to warn you that IF you try _anything_ like _this_ as long as we are acting like a couple... IF you dare to raise your eyes to look at another man..." he paused as he watched amused the horror in her eyes and chuckled softly "I am very possessive with whatever I own...When it is about _my_ woman..."

"But I am not _your_ woman! I do not belong to _you_!" she reminded him as calmly as possible.

"True! You belong to whoever can pay you!" he replied cynically "And keep in your mind..."

"You don't have _any_ right to talk to me this way!" Christine was now fuming.

"You think so? As your fiancé, I believe I have _every_ right!" and before she could stop him, he raised his large hand to her face and ever so gently caught few tears with his thumb. "Tears?" he mocked. "I have to admit my dear, that you are an even better actress than what I had in mind!"

And with that, he proceeded in opening the bar's door for Christine, who was trying in vain to hide her feelings.

"I don't want to eat a thing. I am not hungry." She told him.

"Oh! Are you mad at me, my little angel?" Erik questioned ironically. "I cannot force you to eat. But I also can't deny myself a proper lunch. On the other hand, we have to discuss a lot of things" he turned his gaze to the catalogue "After reading your records at the company; I have to say that I know some things about your personal life. However, in order to convince my family, and especially my grandfather, we need details. We have to share with each other secrets that only _lovers_ know..."

_Lovers... _Christine trembled at his words and rushed to change the subject. "All right! Tell me then about the woman your grandfather forces you to marry."

Erik smirked "Carlotta is a widow. Her husband, Piangi left her with two daughters at their teens and a big fortune. She was married at her twenty five. That would be almost two decades ago."

Christine's eyes went round "A widow? I cannot believe it!"

Till that moment, she believed that her _rival_ was a young woman. But Carlotta... was older than Erik._ "One lonely and vulnerable woman..."_ she thought. She could swear that this poor woman had already gained her sympathy.

"Yes, but you don't have to trouble your brain with her. I doubt that you will meet her. She travels a lot spending her husband's rather big fortune."

"_A big fortune? And a music company? Why is he refusing to marry her?"_

Erik, like reading her mind, bent close to her and whispered "The truth is that unlike you, I do not sell myself."

"I do not sell myself either!" she spitted violently and immediately frowned as a waiter walked towards them holding two dishes of hors d'oeuvre.

"I didn't order anything." She straightened her shoulders.

"I did it, on your behalf. I may like to beat my women, but I don't like them starving." He teased her and burst into laughter after watching her grimace.

"It's not funny!" she complained.

"But it is! Now, seriously, I think that you deserve to get a good _licking..._" he said giving a totally different meaning to his words "Because you're a woman who can make even a saint go crazy." He growled.

Christine blushed at his sexual innuendo and felt very anxious. _"Why are his words turning me on?"_ she questioned herself and tried to make the heat, caused by his presence, evaporate. Mechanically, she started eating while avoiding his gaze on purpose.

"_If I didn't know better, I would say that she's as innocent as a virgin."_ Erik admitted to himself _"The slightest sexual innuendo makes her blush and drop her head. Fortunately, I know who she really is. Otherwise..."_ Otherwise, he would be tempted to turn the words to actions...To find out if she would tremble at his touch, as much as she was trembling at his words.

In order to get over a rather annoying erection, he cleared his throat and began talking to her in a professional tone "I have to tell you some things about my family." He announced to her coolly.

He said to her about his parents, not the whole story, only that they were alcoholic and his grandfather send them away. He talked about his cousins, aunts, uncles and generally every person she was going to meet. Finally, he added...

"My grandfather is very ill, but that does not stop him from messing in my life. On the contrary, the fact that he does not work this much now, gives him more time to plan things behind my back. He is always complaining to my aunt, Estelle that he's afraid of dying without me giving him grandchildren. In a few words, he's blackmailing me." He stopped angry.

"Well, it seems that blackmailing is something common in your family." She commented too sweetly and Erik gave her and deathly look.

"Of course sometime this whole thing will end. I mean we are going to..._break up_. Because of the differences we will discover during our life together in my grandfather's mansion. After we return here, our paths will separate. At least, till then I won't have anyone over my shoulder... and I hope that during our time there, Carlotta will give a positive reply to one of the many marriage proposals she receives, according to what my grandfather says of course."

"And what if she doesn't?" Christine asked without thinking.

"Then, we'll either remain _engaged_ till she does so, or I'll finally convince my grandfather to forget grandchildren."

"You mean you are never going to marry?" the question slipped from her lips and Christine covered her mouth.

Erik, however, didn't seem annoyed and replied calmly "What I have to say is that, since I turned thirty two without meeting the great love, I doubt that I'm going to ever find it. Because falling in love at a young age is too much, but falling in love at my age, is simple foolishness."

"My father fell in love with my mother when they were fifteen..." Christine said silently before she could stop herself "They left together and before they turned sixteen they had me..." her face cloudy "What they did was very frivolous. Before I was born, they had already stopped loving each other, even though they had also got married... with their parents consent, thinking it was for the best..." She fell silent "If they were a little more mature... What I mean is that I believe an older man would at least feel a little responsible about his child. But my dad was a child himself..."

"Did he abandon you?" although he didn't do it on purpose, his voice was full of concern and he winced at that.

"They both left me. But that was not the main reason."

Erik frowned although he knew exactly what had happened.

"They... had decided to stay together, for my sake... Meanwhile, they left their families without saying a word. As the years passed things were getting unbearable. Too many fights and they finally decided to take a divorce. During one of their fights after they had divorced, my father lost the control... the control of his car and they both... died." She whispered the last word. "I was in the car too."

Erik inhaled sharply after hearing that.

"They were fighting about...me. My mother had an important meeting to attend and my father refused to take after me for one more day. After that, the police found my grandmother, who by that time had never met me. My parents had no contact with their relatives all those years. Then, I found out that my grandmother was the only person left for me. I was nine years old when I moved to her house..."

Erik simply stared at her. The sudden desire to enter her heart and soul and understand her was urgent. _"What is wrong with me? Why am I trying to find excuses to the fact that she's a whore?"_ he couldn't be as dumb as to be tricked by the tears he had earlier spotted in her eyes!

"It's time to go." He suddenly announced in an irrationally angry voice.

* * *

**A/N: so, what do you think? just let me know :)...**

**(little reminder: Chapter 6 will be M rated)**


	6. A woman's scent

A/N: Thanks for your reviews guys! You are wonderful :D!

Thanks to my anonymous reviewers **ABC, 123456, Balack88, MmeButterfly,**** Melstrife, vanilla **and **funnygirl****.**

Also, i would like to thank all of you who put this story to your favourites, story alerts etc :)... and i would really like you to drop me a line with your thoughts sometime :D...

**And of course HUGE thank you to the yellow flower (sorry for not mentioning it before :( ), Lothiel and XxxCherikxxX for their support :)!**

**IMPORTANT:** In a couple days i am leaving for a 2-week vacation. The problem is that i'll be away from the civilisation, so no internet connection for me :(... As you understand, I won't be able to update the story temporarily...

Anyways, back to our story :)... As you've probably noticed the rating has officially changed to **M ;)**...

SO... LET US CONTINUE :)... Christine and Erik are both acting a little :P out of character... hope you'll enjoy this chapter... let the good stuff begin ;D...

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN PotO nor the main plot of the story.

* * *

**Judging by the cover**

**Chapter 6: A woman's scent**

(One day before the…_long awaited _trip…)

Carlotta was walking away from her limo leaving behind her, her very personal seal. The scent of a perfume that a factory in Paris created only for her. A heavy scent full of sensual promises...

Her two teenage daughters hated it and were trying to make her change it, in vain though. Carlotta believed that this perfume was her sign. The proof of her femininity and sexuality. She was pretty sure that the chit Erik was engaged to, was wearing a pathetically common perfume, such us lemon or lavender.

...

* * *

"We will go shopping no matter whether you want it or not! And then we will stay at my house for the night, because tomorrow we have a flight to catch and I don't want you to be late on purpose!" Erik shouted.

Christine decided to not make a comment at the latter, since it had crossed her mind... missing 'accidentally' the flight... "For the millionth time, I am not coming with you! I am nor a child nor someone's doll." Christine said full of rage.

"Listen! People in my family have some standards. They like to dress in a certain way with... quite expensive clothes. Consequently, you have to get dressed like them. Otherwise they are going to find out that we are making a fool out of them from the very first second."

"No! I'm not going to wear clothes that cost as much as the national debt of a poor country. I won't be comfortable."

"Please spare me from your boring lecture about socialism!" he mocked once again.

Christine had enough. Without thinking she raised her hand and struck him at the masked side of his face. Immediately, she backed away in fear after listening to his animalistic roar. Somehow, the mask hadn't fallen from his face.

"You little bitch!" Erik growled and caught her wrist in a vice grip.

Christine didn't dare to even blink. His eyes had a murderous, lunatic sparkle in them.

"You... will... NEVER... touch... my mask... again! Am I clear?" he shouted at her face.

Christine could only nod and tried to pull her hand, but the only thing she achieved was a tighter grip. She had never considered what's behind the mask, and now he made her curious with his rage. However, in life, she knew to mind her own business and don't ask too many questions...

She was in pain, but her pride didn't permit her to show it. She remained silent... No... she wouldn't give him the pleasure to admit that he was hurting her.

When Erik swallowed his anger, read the pain on her now pale face and cursed himself. He relaxed his grip at her wrist but didn't let her go. His grip now was feather-light.

"Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?" he asked her abruptly "It seems that your bones are very fragile."

But even when he started massaging her wrist softly, coaxing the blood to reach her fingers again, she didn't allow herself to succumb to his touch...

Her eyes were cold. "Because I didn't want to ruin your entertainment." She replied ironically. "For I understood you were enjoying this _demonstration_ of strength and violence..."

"I think this thing has gone far enough. I'm sick of your childish behaviour. The night time you pretend to be a whore, whereas in day time a little innocent girl. From now on, the only role you will be playing will be the one of our agreement. I warn you! If you do or say anything that will make my family suspicious... I swear I will make you pay! Do you understand?"

"Absolutely." Christine responded defeated.

"I ensure you that I am not kidding. And it is not only that you will lose your job in my company, I will also make sure that you will not get a job anywhere! Because, no one would want a suspect for stealing, working for him."

"You cannot do this to me!" she spoke unable to hide her fear. But deep inside she was sure that he could and, moreover would do this...

And she hated him for that. She hated him so much!

Finally, Christine gave in and went for shopping with Erik.

...

* * *

It was almost dark when the couple was finished shopping the clothes Erik needed in order to present her by his side.

"There's a good restaurant nearby. I'll call them so they will bring us something to eat." Erik announced as soon as they had reached his apartment and were out of his car.

"No! I'd rather go and eat at the restaurant."

Erik frowned "I don't think that it is a good idea" he croaked "A woman like you, attracts many gazes on her. And besides, you look very tired. On the other hand, I have to go somewhere and I don't know what time I'll be back."

The news made Christine relax a little. The truth was that she wasn't used to so much walking and her feet were killing her.

"This way." Erik told her and put his hand on her arm to guide her inside the building.

...

* * *

Erik unlocked the door, after putting down the shopping and Christine's suitcase, and waved to her to walk in first.

The first thing that attracted her attention was not the magnificence of the apartment, but the heavy, spicy female scent that filled her nostrils and made her nauseous. She understood that Erik felt exactly the same thing as she watched him stop, raise his head on the air and start sniffing like a wild panther.

"Damn it..." he mumbled full of anger.

Before Christine had the time to comprehend what was going on, Erik had already caught her by the waist and guided her to the large sitting room. After that, he leaned close to her looking with dark eyes full of desire and whispered in a warning's tone in her ear.

"At last alone." Christine inhaled sharply at his statement, what did he mean? What was he going to do to her?

"I know that you enjoy the game you are playing, my precious angel. Feeling you by my side and not be able to touch you. But now you are here with me and me alone, and I can punish you..."

Christine was a trembling mass after his sexual statement. Feeling paralysed after this shock, she put her hands on his forearms in order to prevent herself from losing her balance. And then his mouth captured her lips, silencing any kind of protest.

His lips were so soft, so gentle, so bold and so experienced that she abandoned her defences almost immediately.

Without wanting to, Christine whispered his name, perhaps because she wanted an explanation about the kiss. After all, they were _alone _and didn't have to pretend. But her senses, not being used to any kind of passion and desire's fever, fail to obey her. So, she remained inside Erik's embrace shaking like a leaf, while feeling panic and lust suffocating her at the same time.

The sweetness of his kiss drifted her away. And then, without being entirely conscious of her actions, she turned her head so that the mask was not on the way of their kiss and stood at her tiptoes to pull him closer to her.

Erik went crazy as she began running her hands over his body. And when she ran them in his dark hair and coaxed him closer to deepen the kiss, he lost control.

As she was caressing him, she felt under her palms his muscles strain at her touch, and her heart lost a beat _"Is it possible for him to feel something?"_ she foolishly thought. But didn't dare to give an answer...

That disgusting female scent was gone from her nostrils. She smelled only Erik. His own special male scent...and felt that a part of her had suddenly woken and responded boldly to his fiery desire.

Her lips were kissing him back and her body moulded to his as, with an erotic growl, he pulled her violently to his chest. Erik's hands were running up and down her back caressing and massaging her softly, eager to feel the skin underneath. His fingers itched to tear her shirt open and touch her hardened nipples that now were pressed on his chest, but a thought stopped him in time.

Christine, feeling dizzy from all those new emotions, dared to open her eyes and shivered as she locked gazes with Erik. His eyes were dark and sparkled with hot lust and desire.

Suddenly, she felt like she was hanging from a cliff where she could fall at any moment. But the strange thing was, even though she was aware of the danger, at the same time she felt very safe. Safe inside Erik's embrace...

"You are kissing like an innocent girl... like a virgin..." he mumbled in a hoarse voice, and from the look in his eyes she could tell that he did like it... a lot...

Christine didn't answer. She just stared at him, without knowing that her expression was begging Erik to touch her everywhere, to feel his hands caressing her body to relieve that irresistible need which was torturing her and had turned to physical pain. Suddenly, just the idea of him touching her body drove her to the edge... She moaned and pressed herself onto his erected body.

"You like it... You want me too..." while he was whispering those words he caught her hips and grounded his erection violently on her aroused body.

Christine couldn't take it anymore. She raised her arms and hugged him tightly. Her fingers laced at the nape of his neck and slightly pulled him to her. Erik understood what she wanted and bent his head to hers. His warm tongue and upper lip caught her full bottom lip and suckled making a sexual sound. Christine opened her mouth innocently and allowed her tongue to caress his.

When Erik felt Christine taking the lead, he pushed her onto the nearest wall and caught her thigh bringing it around his waist. His painful erection was now planted against Christine's wet core. It was something totally new to her and felt slightly scared, but his gentle caresses ensured her that everything would be fine.

"Erik? Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Realising for the first time what she was doing, Christine tried ashamed to pull herself from his embrace, trying to hide her racing heart. But Erik held her tightly to him, keeping them in place... on the wall, with Christine's leg wrapped around his waist.

Christine started trembling at the feel of his rock hard member against her centre, and turned red thinking of the sexuality their position showed.

Erik suddenly released Christine and turned to face the other woman. She was a tall red-head with tanned skin.

"Carlotta" he asked clearly annoyed by her presence "How did you get in here?"

"I have a key. Did you forget it?"

The sensual huskiness of her voice and her effort to block Christine out of the conversation, made the latter reconsider her opinion about the_ sad widow who is forced into a marriage she doesn't want._

While scrutinising Carlotta, Christine saw in her gaze lust and only lust for Erik. It was the first time in her twenty three years that she met a woman who so boldly expressed her sexual hunger to a man. And then she totally understood Erik's need to protect himself from this woman.

What she failed to understand was where he found the power to resist such a sensual woman. Christine didn't doubt for a second the other woman's _abilities_ that made men fantasising her.

Then the reason why Erik had kissed her struck her. He knew that Carlotta was in his apartment...he had guessed it from her perfume.

"Won't you tell me how much you missed me?" Carlotta took another step closer to Erik. "Your grandfather is very depressed with the news of your engagement. You know, of course which was always his dream." She added meaningfully while turning to face Christine. "Sorry" she mockingly said "I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but I am sure that Erik has warned you how difficult it is to be accepted in our family..."

"Carlotta!" Erik said in a hazardous voice.

"But it is true." She simply said and smiled charmingly while moving even closer to him.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" Carlotta asked in a low voice and ran her red fingernails onto Erik's shoulder. "You usually do so. I am sure that your... _fiancée..._ will understand that in our family we are being quite effusive with our relatives..."

"What Christine understands is that I love her and that I want her beside me...as my partner in life... as my beloved wife..."Erik took a step back and pulled Christine into his arms and entangled their hands. Then he turned her, her back to his chest, and put their hands enlaced on her stomach. Christine could do nothing than to lean against his strong chest.

"Oooh! How sweet!" Carlotta gave Christine a venomous look. "Out of curiosity, Christine, was it?" Christine fearfully nodded "How did you react when you saw what lies under his mask?" the couple froze.

Christine felt Erik stiffening and the grip of his hands at her stomach tightened. _"The poor man"_ she thought _"He may act so badly to everyone, but perhaps this is because of what is lying behind his mask. Of course this does not excuse what he is doing to me, but..."_ A strange urge to sooth him filled her and started scratching his arm slowly.

Carlotta put her hands on her mouth like she was surprised. "Oh! Don't tell me that you haven't shown her! I know that your distortion is not a side to behold and that unfortunately it can't be remedied by any kind of plastic surgery, but Erik...she will be your wife!"

"_A distortion ! ?"_ Christine decided that she hated that woman and spoke for the first time till she had entered the apartment.

"Sweetheart, please, don't act this way." She slowly turned into Erik's embrace and softly pecked him on the lips. Erik was flabbergasted. What was she doing?

Christine raised her hands and caressed both sides of his face drawing small invisible circles with her thumbs. Erik was staring at her awestruck and didn't realise it when he nuzzled his masked side into her palm, causing Christine to giggle.

"I know that you feel uncomfortable with this matter." She smiled softly "But I love you just the way you are." She stated in a lower voice, but making sure that Carlotta heard her. Then, she traced his strong jaw line with her index finger and when she reached his chin's cleft, she stretched and shyly licked it, making Erik hold his breath.

"So from now on..." she stopped and turned to the other woman "Harlotta, isn't it?" Erik and Carlotta's jaws dropped.

"It's CArlotta!" she replied behind clenched teeth.

"Oh yes, of course. Well, Erik has not told me many things about you. In fact, when we are together we prefer doing _other_ things than talking. Anyway, for your information I know what is behind the mask, and I would advise you never to bring up this subject again because it annoys my love. Am I clear?"

"_WOW!"_ Christine thought. She was really proud of herself.

Carlotta was taken aback "Perfectly..." she mumbled.

Erik was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to believe. Was it possible, once in a million, for Christine to mean what she said? No...of course not. And first of all, because she had not seen his face. He closed his eyes. _"No. She is just an excellent actress. I told her... I made her to act like my fiancée and she does exactly that. It's clearly professional..."_

He resumed his role "Thank you, my little angel." He smiled softly "But since we are not going to meet her again anytime soon, don't trouble your little head. And now..." he turned to Carlotta "If you don't mind _cousin_, I would like to stay alone with my fiancée. You see tomorrow we have a flight to catch and we have plans for the night..._a lot of plans..._"

Carlotta rolled her eyes.

"And that reminds me..." without leaving Christine from his embrace, he presented a small jewellery box "That I have something for you."

Before Christine had the time to react, Erik hid the small box again saying "Never mind, we will talk about it later... in private..."

At that moment, his mobile phone started ringing. He looked Christine apologetically and he finally freed her.

"It won't last." Carlotta stated dryly as soon as Erik left the room "He is not going to marry you. Erik and I were meant to be together, and he knows it." She paused "His pride makes him resist and deny our common destiny. And since I am not going to give up...I advise you to leave him before you get hurt..._little angel..._"

"_She really means it... poor Erik."_ She immediately frowned _"Why for the past half an hour I pity a man who thinks I am a common... prostitute?"_ she sighed and decided to play one more card.

She raised her head proudly and pulled Erik who had just returned to them. Erik was more than happy to oblige and closed his arms around her, permitting her to put her hands possessively on his "I can say _cousin_" Christine mocked "That you are simply jealous of what you cannot have."

Carlotta cursed under her breath and without another word she left them.

When the couple heard the door closing exhaled and Christine pulled away from him immediately.

"_I may regret it... but I wish for Carlotta to return if it means that Christine will come into my arms again."_ His eyes grew wide _"STOP IT NOW YOU DOOFUS!"_ he mentally cursed himself.

Christine was blushing after her _performance_ and didn't dare to look at him. Erik had to admit that even though she was a... not the best woman in the world, that night she had really saved him and felt deeply grateful.

"Thank you." He said softly.

Christine thought she didn't hear correctly and turned her face to him abruptly, but the gentleness in his eyes assured her that her hearing didn't fail her.

"You are welcome." She replied, and for the first time after their first meeting gave him a genuine smile.

Erik's heart almost stopped... but his mind didn't allow him further happiness...

They had a lot to do...

* * *

**A/N: so, how was it? just let me know ;)...**


	7. Strange meeting

A/N: Guess who's back and apparently alive xDxDxD...hahahaha...

Ok! Not too many words...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, GUYS YOU ABSOLUTELY ROCK :D!

Big thank you to my amazing anonymous reviewers **MmeButterfly, ABC, 123456, Melstrife, Balack88 **and **vanilla.**

**And as always an ENORMOUS thank you to wonderful XxxCherikxxX :)!**

so... ON WITH CHAPTER 7...

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN PotO nor the main plot of the story.

* * *

**Judging by the cover**

**Chapter 7: Strange meeting**

Christine watched nervously as the conveyor belt was taking away their suitcases at the airport. On her finger shined the dazzling ring Erik had given her last night.

"_It is unbelievable how perfect simulations can create the fake-jewellery makers nowadays." She stated when Erik had given her the ring. She tried to hide the sadness she felt at the thought that this ring would dress the finger where she always wished to wear the ring of the man who was going to love her forever. _

"_Really?" Erik simply asked "I have no idea." _

_His words made her worry "It isn't... It isn't real, of course. Is it?" she murmured in agony._

_He didn't reply, but the answer was written on his face "Oh my god! It is!" she put her hand onto her mouth in surprise while looking at the large diamond on her heart's finger._

"_Carlotta would recognise a fake diamond with her eyes closed." Erik told her when she tried to protest that she couldn't be responsible for one so expensive jewel._

"_If she can recognise a fake diamond, what makes you think she won't recognise a fake engagement?" Christine had pointed to him._

"_She knows many things about facts... not about feelings." _

Erik's laconic phrase had helped her explain the kiss they had shared at his apartment. He had done it because he knew Carlotta was there and that she would see them. His goal was to make Carlotta face the fact of their engagement.

Then, as soon as Carlotta left Erik's apartment, obviously after getting the hint, he left her too just as he had told her. And Christine, after eating some of the food Erik had ordered for her, she fell asleep. Alone...

...

* * *

"How many hours will it takes us to reach your grandfather's mansion?" Christine asked Erik when they entered the airplane.

"I cannot tell for sure. This time we will be more late that usual because I have a serious meeting with him, so, we'll spend some time in the city before taking another flight to the... _lion's den_. You see, my grandfather will not be at the mansion for the first three or four days because he will be staying at the hospital to check his heart problem, or at least that's what we try to make him do. He stubbornly refuses every time he has to go there."

Christine frowned and changed topic "Carlotta told me that our _relationship_ will not last. She is sure that destiny wants you and her together."

Erik wrinkled his brow "She tried to scare you."

Christine, once again, felt so much compassion for this man. "But I think..." she started softly "I think that if you explained to your grandfather how exactly you feel, he would understand and stop pressing you to marry a woman you don't like."

"My grandfather is as stubborn as a mule." Erik sighed "And there is also his fragile health... his heart..." he looked down "He is stable right now, but he must not get stressed. If I announced to him that I do not want to marry Carlotta, without presenting him with the woman that I'm in love with, then he would get so stressed and..."

They fell silent for many moments.

Christine's heart started racing when the airplane began the procedure of taking off. And then, she felt Erik's warm hand covering hers.

"Are you afraid of airplanes?" he asked cheerfully. "You shouldn't... It's the safest way to travel."

Christine tried to overcome the shock caused by Erik's touch. "I know" she admitted "It's just that... I don't find it so normal to be in the sky..."

"If god wanted mankind to fly, he would give us wings. Only Icarus tried to _correct_ this omission."

"This story always makes me feel sad. Especially for his poor father."

"Me too." Erik agreed "Eeer, does this mean that you like Greek mythology?" he asked after few moments of silence.

"The truth is that my grandmother used to read me a lot of stories. And I have to say that I really enjoyed Greek mythology. Those myths are very fascinating although sometimes made me cry, like 'The abduction of Europa'."

Erik smirked "I see. And why did this story made you cry, pray tell?"

"Well, because Zeus abandoned her, after he took her virginity, and preferred to go to Olympus and become the king of gods and mortals rather than staying with the mother of his children. Of course I know that Zeus was a well-known Don Juan. It's really weird that Greeks created gods with human flaws" she giggled. "Usually people want to believe in something flawless, in something wise that never makes mistakes."

Erik smiled "I see your point. But we can't change history now, can we?"

Christine looked at him softly and realised that this whole time she was clenching at his hand for dear life and moreover she liked it, she felt so safe. Abruptly she pulled away and Erik looked at her grinning. She immediately excused her action as she stretched her hand to take the glass of champagne the air-hostess offered her.

Very soon, the champagne helped her relax and closed her eyes. In a few minutes she was asleep. Erik looked at her smiling and caressed softly her cheek and neck with the back of his fingers. He wondered how it was possible this woman to be a common whore. Sometimes he really doubted that...

When they were landing, Erik did not hesitate to cover Christine's little hand with his own larger one. Christine woke then and leaned closer to him.

...

* * *

"I can ask our driver to escort you to my house to rest, unless you want a city tour." Erik said while they were waiting to get their luggage.

"I would prefer the city tour." She replied, she didn't want another bad surprise in any of Erik's houses.

"Good." He smiled and they began walking towards the exit.

Suddenly Christine felt his hand on her shoulder and turned to face him.

"This way." He said and pulled her close to him.

As they were walking in front of a mirror, Christine saw their reflection and blushed. She had leaned on his shoulder like... like she was enjoying it... like she enjoyed feeling little and fragile pressed on his strong muscular body.

She jolted at this thought and straightened her shoulders.

"Carlotta would be really happy if she saw you doing this." Erik said dryly. "We are a _couple. _Remember?"

"Yes, but Carlotta is not here." Christine reminded him.

"Fortunately no. But we don't know who is probably spying on us. Remember, we are a newly engaged couple in love. Right now, we are heading to my grandfather's house to meet my family. Wouldn't it be natural..."

"I just feel nervous. Let's say I am anxious because I don't know if your family will accept me." She rolled her eyes.

"If you let me finish first..." he said coldly.

"Go on."

"I would say that it is natural for a couple to enjoy being in each other's arms. As for what you said about my family, I am thirty two years old and I don't need anyone's approval anymore, and I don't expect from others to tell me who I am going to love."

"But you said..." Christine began and immediately stopped.

"I said what?" Erik coaxed her.

"Noth... Nothing, forget it." She shook her head.

...

* * *

Christine sighed as she was returning to the limo after a beautiful walk in the park. While she was rushing, she spotted an old-man near the car. He looked exhausted and rather ill.

Christine frowned when he raised his hand and put pressure at his chest like he was in pain. _"His heart."_ She thought and went running at his side.

"Are you feeling all right?" she asked full of concern.

The old-man smiled. "It's nothing, just a little malaise. It's too hot... Perhaps I walked too much today..."

This didn't make Christine calm down. Of course the heat was nearly unbearable, but she could tell that the old-man still had a feeling of discomfort. On the other hand, Adam, her driver, was gone for some reason and she didn't spot him anywhere. Perhaps he was the only person who could help.

"Indeed, it s too hot." She said to him politely "And very exhausting for someone to walk under the sun in a day like this. If you allow me... I have a car at my disposal... and a driver. Would you like us to drive you somewhere?" while she was talking, she was scanning the place in order to find Adam.

Erik had asked her not to be late, but she didn't want to leave before making sure that the old-man was safe.

"So you have a car? And a driver?" The old-man questioned in awe while staring at the parked limo. "Is that it?"

"Yes. But it is not mine" she explained "It belongs to my... to an acquaintance of mine. Do you live far from here?"

The man had now stopped clutching his heart, the colour on his face had returned and his breathing was even.

"You are very polite" he told her with a smile "but I have a car... and a driver too." His smile grew broader and Christine thought he was joking, until she saw another limo parked on the other side of the park. "You are really very polite. You showed concern about an old-man you don't even know!" he softly said.

Christine blushed "Is this your car?" she finally asked and pointed at the other limo. "Would you like me to inform the driver that you are here?"

"No. I think I can walk alone to the car."

Christine walked by his side "Then you will allow me to walk with you." She offered and refused to turn her gaze when the old man gave her a piercing look.

"Perhaps I will allow you to do so." He replied with a smirk.

At their way to the old-man's limo Christine politely tried to convince him to see a doctor. He only smiled and nodded.

...

* * *

"Thank you very much my dear." He said when they reached his car "It was really nice to meet you. But you shouldn't walk alone, and I should..." he turned to his driver and in a low voice gave him some instructions "John will walk you to your car and wait till your driver arrives."

"Please, there is no reason for that. Besides, I would feel better if he stayed here with you."

But the old-man didn't change his mind.

"I really appreciate that." Christine said when she and John where a few metres away from the limo. "But I believe you'd better stay with your employer. And... I know it's not my business... but perhaps he must see a doctor... I told him to, but..."

John smiled at her "He already asked me to drive him there later, but you... what exactly did you tell him and convinced him? He does not listen to anyone most of the time..."

His calm and gentle tone helped Christine relax and stop worrying about her new friend. He was surely in good hands.

When they finally reached Erik's limo she found out that Adam was already there. She thanked John politely and then she headed to the airport where Erik was waiting for her.

* * *

**A/N: ok... i know that _perhaps _the end doesn't make too much sense and that many of you found it kind of boring (it was boring writing it too:P) but trust me when i say it's EXTRA IMPORTANT for the plot ;)... and now we've reached a point that i can say: ****FAMILY MEETINGS in chapter 8 ;)...**

**anyways ;)... what do you think? just let me know :)...**


	8. Family meetings and surprises

A/N: Hello again :D!

Before we start I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and especially my anonymous reviewers **Balack88, vanilla, 123456 **and **Me. **And yes, everyone's suspicions about the _'old man' _are correct ;P...

**A HUGE thank you to The Ashes Fan and XxxCherikxxX for their support =D!**

So... ON WITH THE CHAPTER :D...

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN PotO nor the main plot of the story.

* * *

**Judging by the cover**

**Chapter 8: Family meetings and... surprises**

Christine looked at Erik. He was angry since they had met at the airport. He hadn't even asked her how she enjoyed the tour, in fact; they hadn't exchanged a single word.

It was clear that Erik's nervousness became bigger as the little private plane got closer to his grandfather's mansion. Christine couldn't take it anymore and asked politely if there was something wrong.

Erik only chuckled "I see you decided to practice the role of the caring fiancée." He told her cynically "If you are waiting to earn something more for this, then you are being mistaken."

His words had as a result the reappearance of their former hatred.

"Our biggest difference is that I do not count everything according to how much money I am going to get." Her indignation was rousing "I just got worried. I thought that your meeting with your grandfather didn't go well."

"_You?_ Worried about me? Don't make me laugh. We both know why you are here."

"_What the hell was I expecting? This guy is bonehead up to the hilt."_ Christine thought with rage. Why was she feeling compassion about him? He was thinking of her as a whore, without giving her the chance to explain. He and Carlotta definitely deserved each other.

But of course Christine didn't mean that. Despite her anger, deep inside, she knew that Carlotta's cold gaze was full of deceit and slyness. Whereas Erik, he may do and say things that hurt her, but he had such a passionate and warm character that moved her deeply.

The memory of their kiss made her shiver, because, although Erik had done it to get rid of Carlotta, she couldn't deny that it affected her very much. Even now, each time she closed her eyes, she could feel the pressure of his soft lips on hers.

"No, it didn't go well." Christine was caught off guard and opened her eyes.

"First of all, my grandfather didn't even appear. He said that he had something important to do, and unfortunately he didn't inform me." He closed his eyes. "I was waiting at his office for two hours before he decided to call. He made sure though, to let me know how angry he is with me this period."

"Because of me? I mean... because of us?" Christine dared to ask.

Erik shook his head. "My grandfather knew very well that I could never marry someone, unless I was in love with her. He was crazily in love when he married my grandmother. He even allowed to my... parents to marry... no matter what happened later..."

"What..." Christine stopped when Erik gave her a sharp look.

She stiffened at the beginning, but when Erik covered both her hands with his, she understood she had misjudged him.

"The point is that my grandparents' love was so strong that, at the end, I didn't care about what my parents had done to me."

"I know... I lost my parents too." She reminded him in a low voice.

Erik didn't pull his hand and continued holding hers protectively. Christine felt a shiver running down her spine as she lowered her gaze on his strong hand, with the long fingers that held hers. It was a sturdy male hand that offered security and trust...a hand capable of giving safety to the woman who would hold it tightly.

"_What am I thinking about?"_ she wondered in panic and nervously moved on her seat only in order to pull her hands from his.

Erik was not in a good mood as they landed to his grandfather's mansion. What troubled him now the most; was the change in his feelings towards Christine. He wished to have remained stable at his beliefs when he had first met her...in this way his mind would be serene. Whereas now, the sensitivity he saw behind her pride and dignity attracted him as mush as Carlotta's coldness repulsed him.

In addition to his cousin, Christine had humanity, warmth, femininity and to these _he _reacted in the most primal way.

He tried to shove away the kiss he had given her. At first, he did it because he had guessed Carlotta's presence in his apartment. Her disgusting perfume is recognisable from miles away. He assumed she had got the key from his grandfather, since _he_ had never given her one; he wanted to show her he is not available. And he had used Christine to achieve that. But the kiss proved to him something he stubbornly refused to admit.

He wanted Christine and he didn't like it at all. Moreover, he didn't like his desire to take care of her.

...

* * *

"My love, you forgot your sunglasses." He huskily told her and gave them to her.

Erik made her very nervous, as in front of the two people who were waiting for them he pulled her close to his chest murmuring into her ear that the sun-light was very strong for her delicate beautiful eyes.

Then, he took again the sunglasses from her trembling hands and wore them to her. They became her very much.

"I remembered we hadn't bought when we had been shopping and I was sure you would need them." He sweetly said as he continued hugging her.

"_Whoever is watching us right now, will think that we are madly in love."_ Christine sighed sadly. And that was exactly what Erik wanted. But that game was played by two.

Without thinking why she was doing it, she slipped her hands around his neck and Erik bent his head.

Their lips met half-way in the most soft and delicate of kisses.

"Thank you my love." She said in a deep sensual voice "You are being so, so gentle." Then she hugged him and didn't lose the opportunity to nuzzle against his neck.

Erik was awed and Christine was very pleased with herself. She saw the surprise in his eyes and also something else...a dangerous, fiery sparkle that scared her and made her pull away. But he didn't let her... always keeping her hand in his; he guided her to the small group of people.

"Estelle, permit me to introduce you Christine" he said to the older woman.

"Christine, meet my aunt Estelle."

"It's really nice to meet you Miss Destler." She said politely, but Erik's aunt looked at her with a fake strictness and then gave her a genuine smile that reached her eyes.

"Oh, forget all the formalities! You'll become my niece soon. You can call me Estelle." Christine smiled at the older woman "Ah Erik, she's so beautiful." She said cheerfully while turning to her nephew.

"I know Estelle." He said.

"I mean also inside her." Estelle raised softly her voice.

"I mean the same thing, Estelle." They exchanged a smile.

Christine, once again, felt awed by Erik's acting skills.

"And she is Antoinette, my cousin." Erik introduced the group's younger person.

Christine smiled at her and the smile she got back made her immediately like Antoinette.

"You could wait for us into the mansion. It's too hot outside." Erik stated. "You could just send us Bob with a car to drive us home."

"Unfortunately this wouldn't be enough." Antoinette spitted and raised her shoulders as her mother gave her a strict look.

"What? We have to tell him, mum!" the girl objected.

"Tell me what?" Erik wrinkled his brow and instinctively pulled Christine to him.

"Carlotta is here..." Estelle exhaled "She arrived earlier today and..."

"WHAT!" Erik's voice in combination with the news made Christine stiffen, but he hugged her close to his strong chest and covered her quivering hands with his.

"She said that dad, your grandfather, invited her." the older woman continued.

"Oooh! Don't you know her, Erik?" Antoinette asked furiously. "She must have put such pressure on him that in the end he gave in. And if only this was the only thing..."

"Antoinette..." her mother pleaded, but the girl refused to stop.

"She has brought that reptile Joseph Buquet with her. She claims she has work to do, since he is her economical consultant, but WHOEVER BELIEVES HER?" Antoinette shouted. "He is her partner at her evil plans, they..."

"Antoinette!" this time Estelle's voice was firm and Antoinette stopped, but just for a second.

"I just can't understand why grandpa pays so much attention to her." the girl said in a trembling voice "Everyone is aware of the game she is playing. She uses him to reach you, Erik. Because she wants to marry you."

"I am sorry about all of these" Estelle Destler stated sadly. "These things may sound strange to you. But if you had met Carlotta..."

"She has..." Erik interrupted his aunt and then told them the _whole story_ "What I fail to understand is where she found the key." He pursed his lips.

"She is awful, don't you agree?" Antoinette asked Christine "She's a venomous spider... THE BLACK WIDOW..."

"Antoinette! Please!" Estelle had gotten angry with her daughter.

But Erik's cousin kept talking "Mum still hasn't said everything to you." She announced to him. "Carlotta insisted on taking the room that we prepared for Christine. You know...the one next to yours."

"I tried to stop her, Erik!" his aunt told to him in a low voice "But you know her... when Carlotta puts something in her head... You have to talk to her, Erik!" the woman paused "It is important to make her understand that the room next to yours is for Christine and Christine alone."

"No. Not at all..." Erik said calmly and embraced Christine tightly "Because Christine is sleeping in my bed... with me..."

Christine felt the two women's shock. Now she understood why Erik had hugged her so tightly. He wanted to prevent his relatives from seeing her panicked expression, and listen to her protests while she was opening and closing her lips on Erik's shirt.

That was the last thing she expected. And, of course, she wasn't going to accept. But as she raised her head to tell it to Erik, he pulled her even harder on him. And when suddenly he bent his head, her lips accidentally caressed his chin.

Then she felt her knees giving up and a sweet warmth covered her body. She tried to put the blame on the hot weather and not at the feel of his flesh on her lips...not at the dangerous light in his eyes... not even at his hand which had moved from her waist to her stomach and slightly touched the bottom curve of her breast... She was feeling like... like...

"Christine is mine. And I am going to make everyone understand this." Christine shivered at his tone. He sounded so possessive...

"Yes! Especially Joseph!" Antoinette agreed "This man is a snake! He only misses the scales. With tiny cunning eyes and wet palms... I don't understand how Carlotta bears his company."

"They have exactly the same perverse in their minds! That is why." Erik said.

And with that; all of them moved to the car. Erik immediately started talking with the young driver about his grades at the university.

"Grandpa was not happy when Erik used money for helping the staff's children to study." Antoinette said to Christine while looking softly at her cousin.

"_Is it possible for Erik to do something like that?"_ Christine wondered but stopped immediately since her main problem right now was sharing the bedroom with Erik.

...

* * *

"Our day was very exhausting. I imagine that Christine would like to lie down a little before dinner." Erik stated as the car stopped in front of the mansion.

"I'll make sure that no one disturbs her." Estelle smiled softly. "But perhaps she would like something to drink or eat before lying down."

And before Christine had the time to reply...

"I'll take care of everything." Erik announced and caught her gently by the hand and helped her out of the car.

"This way, my love..." he told her sweetly, but the hint of warning in his voice made Christine's smile fade...

* * *

**A/N: so, how was it? just let me know :)...**


	9. Tension

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you are absolutely amazing =D!

And of course, a special thank you to my wonderful anonymous reviewers **Balack88 **and **vanilla** :D!

**vanilla:** i have to say that i totally agree with you... it is a pity waytoointoerik took all her stories down, they were in a word, superb... i feel very flattered that you like this story so much, but i could no way be compared to waytoointoerik ;)... thank you so much for your support :), i feel really grateful...  
Now, i can promise nothing about writing more E/C when this is done... to be totally honest i have a couple of ideas in my mind, but when lessons at the university start it will be quite difficult to write a story at the same time and moreover to update often, but i can say that i will definitely try to :)...

SO, LET'S **TURN UP THE HEAT ;)... **

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN PotO nor the main plot of the story.

* * *

**Judging by the cover**

**Chapter ****9****: Tension**

"No way! Forget it! I am not going to sleep in the same room with you!" Christine was trembling the whole time Erik was pulling her in the mansion's corridors till they reached his room.

"We hadn't agreed in anything like that!"

"_We_ had agreed that you would play the role of my fiancée." Erik reminded her "And that means you have to do everything in order to be convincing."

"If you think that I will sleep with you... I don't... I've never..." Christine protested and fell silent. She felt utterly defeated and refused to turn her gaze on the big, tempting bed that made her panic. The problem with the room was the drop which made the glass overflow. She was sweating; she felt exhausted and so terrified... her eyes were full of tears.

Fortunately, Erik didn't seem to pay attention. "I'll take a shower." He announced laconically. "If you want my advice, do the same thing. It will help you relax. After that, we will discuss calmly what we have to do."

Christine stared him in shock. He hadn't just told her to have a shower with him... had he?

He, like being able to read her thoughts, rushed to explain what he meant "You can use the bathroom first." He offered.

The relief that she felt at the beginning turned immediately to anger.

"I don't want to have a shower at all!" she burst out "What _I_ want is to return to my home! To use _my _bathroom! And sleep in _my _bed, ALONE! I want to get rid of you and this lunatic farce. I want to..." she stopped abruptly and felt the rage suffocating her "Who gave you the right to make your aunt and cousin believe that you and I are... that we are..."

Erik watched her struggling with words and decided to help "That we are..._lovers?_ What else should they think? I am a man, Christine, and you are to become my wife. If this was true, do you think we could endure being away from each other's hands? From each other's body?"

"Of course, Mr Destler! But wait! Do you mean that _you_ would try me to see if I suit you?" she asked, the indignation clear in her voice "But, oh! I forgot! You believe it is your right to use other people and to not put limits to your urges..." she stopped after observing the dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Only a woman like _you_ would make such comments." He said with disdain "_You!_ Someone, who does not care about others' needs and feelings... someone who cares only about money. I inform you..."

"You said..." Christine protested with passion but Erik didn't allow her to continue.

"What I said, or at least, what I was trying to say is that, if I truly loved you, I couldn't bear to keep you and myself from the pleasure of our love. I wouldn't want to leave you from my arms not only for a second, let alone a whole night."

While listening to him, Christine suddenly started trembling. Perhaps because his words had touched her very soul making her eyes fill with tears and her heart started beating fast... She opened her mouth to tell him that she had changed her mind and she would leave him, no matter how hard he would blackmail her. And then, she realised that he wasn't the one responsible for her panic and fear...

What she feared the most was herself and the emotions which flooded her heart. It wasn't possible to feel that irresistible desire for Erik. Besides, he wasn't her type! She hated the way he judged her... she hated _everything_ about him...

"I can't..." she tried to explain, however, Erik waved his hand making her stop.

Then someone knocked the door. It was an old, short man who had brought their luggage and saluted Erik warmly exchanging some short phrases with him.

After the man had left, Erik turned to Christine. "He is happy that I found a wife." He announced "He said that now the only thing we have to do is having children." Watching her blush from head to toe he didn't continue "I'll go take a shower." He changed the topic and vanished behind a door.

...

* * *

"_If only I had the courage to leave this place..."_ the girl thought.

Christine moved to the nearest window and let her eyes wonder to the beautiful garden.

"_Erik can't be thinking that I will stay in the same room with him, let alone sleep in the same bed with him..."_

"The bathroom is free." She froze after hearing his voice behind her. Suddenly she felt the scent of cleanness and soap reaching her nostrils.

"I'll bring you something light to eat before resting." Erik said.

"I thought we would have separated rooms" Christine stated and turned to him not being able to control her panic anymore. "Otherwise I would have never accepted your offer. If I had imagined... But no! Don't you dare touch me!" she raised her voice as a warning.

Terrified, she turned around and ran to the door, knowing that if he touched her then... But Erik reached her, catching her arms tightly... He shook her violently...

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he strictly questioned "What exactly are you supposed to fear? _This_? A woman like you?"

Christine's breath was uneven while watching his mouth approaching dangerously hers. He was wearing only a bathrobe and at her effort to push him away, she felt the pads of her hands touch his naked flesh. It was warm and wet, and his chest sculpted with a silky cover of soft black hair in the middle.

Horrified she pushed him away more violently, but after some time she realised that she was actually caressing his chest.

Erik felt her wondering hands and without thinking he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, making her legs bend and her heart stop. Immediately, his kiss turned softer and coaxing...

Then he pulled slightly away breaking the kiss. "Stop pretending that you are inexperienced... innocent..." Christine heard him say on her lips.

His tongue made her lips open and boldly slipped inside her mouth; while one of his hands was bringing her closer. He stepped back till his back reached the door and letting his hands roam her body, he grabbed her hips and pressed them on his.

Christine felt a fire burning her body... a sensual wave that turned her body into a tame doll in his experienced hands...

When she felt his fingers fondling her breast and his thumb caressing ever so softly her nipple, she stiffened and a moan of pleasure left her mouth.

She could feel how hard he was and this, on the one hand frightened her and on the other hand aroused her girlish imagination. Finally, she surrendered to her desire, let her body relax and hesitantly opened her mouth to taste the sweetness of his kiss caressing shyly his tongue with hers.

Erik lost his mind and without warning he lifted her body, wrapped her legs around his hips, turned and crushed her on the door.

"Yes," Erik growled, his body on fire. His lips and teeth gently nipped her neck and throat making Christine moan.

"Oh god!" Erik roared… he was in pain and began grinding his erection against Christine's covered core.

"Oooh!" Christine gasped as she felt Erik's straining hardness grind against her center.

"Erik? Are you inside? It's me Carlotta. I want... I have to talk to you."

Christine froze at her place and tried to pull away unwrapping her legs around Erik. But he didn't seem to mind as he continued his feast on her soft flesh and his teasing with his hips.

"Erik!" the woman shouted and opened the door.

Erik didn't rush to pull away. He kissed his way back to Christine's irresponsive lips and gave her one last peck before turning to his cousin.

"Not now, Carlotta! You are interrupting us!" he spitted while holding a blushing Christine in is arms.

"So, she is with you!" she shouted "Why isn't she in her room?"

"But she is..." he replied calmly "Because my room is also hers... my bed, her bed, and I... belong to her in body and soul."

"Your grandfather will never allow this wedding!" Carlotta hissed like a snake, although Erik had already closed the door.

"Let me go, Erik." Christine pleaded without daring to meet his gaze. She was ashamed of the way she had responded to his touch... she had actually encouraged him to move on...

Erik hesitated "Let's talk rationally, Christine." He offered "I know I asked you to play the role of my fiancée, but I didn't ask you to act like an innocent little girl..." he paused abruptly, finding it difficult not to believe in his 'crazy' suspicions, which started forming in his head as he observed her pale face and terrified look.

The way she trembled when he held her in his arms, when he kissed her and touched her, made him believe he was the first one who made her feel this way... Erik shook his head in his effort to stop those thoughts.

"I will not sleep with you!" Christine repeated stubbornly "I won't..."

* * *

**A/N: so, how was it? just let me know ;)...**


	10. A new friend

A/N: WOW GUYS! Just wow... 112 reviews? Thank you so much aaaaall of you :D, you are awesome :D!

A great thank you to my amazing anonymous reviewers **123456, crazyverycrazy, Melstrife, ME, Balack88, vanilla **and **MmeButterfly** :D!

**Ashes Fan thank you for your wonderful support and I apologise for being evil xP (you know xD )...**

SO... ON WITH CHAPTER 10 :)...

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN PotO nor the main plot of the story.

* * *

**Judging by the cover**

**Chapter 10: A new friend**

"_I will not sleep with you!" Christine repeated stubbornly "I won't...__"_

"_She is so good. She definitely deserves an Oscar."_ Erik thought.

"Come here!" Erik caught her hand and made her follow him. He guided her to another door of the room and opened it. "This is my office. Would you feel better if I told you that I will sleep here?"

"But... there is no bed." Christine whispered uncomfortably.

"I'll bring one of the swimming pool's deck-chairs." He sighed.

"You mean that..." Christine hesitantly started.

Erik shook his head positively while wondering if she was indeed as naive as she showed.

"But someone may suspect its disappearance..."

Erik swore under his breath "_This_ swimming pool is only mine. No one enters. The swimming pool for the rest is at the mansion's front."

She observed him suspiciously.

"Look, I just enjoy swimming in the morning but my cousins were complaining that I was waking them every single day. So, I made this one and I do not disturb anyone now."

Christine bit her lip. She was now convinced about Erik sleeping in his office.

Sleeping was not anymore a problem... the _new_ problem was _what_ they were going to do when they were awake in the room, since she couldn't forget his kiss.

She couldn't believe that a part of her had asked for his kiss earlier! _That_ would be at least lunatic!

"Now that we talked about everything, I think I am going to work a little." Erik stated dryly "You can eat and rest. Okay?"

Christine nodded and moved to the bed. When she heard the office's door close she exhaled in relief and lied down.

...

* * *

"Oh! Sorry! I woke you...didn't I?" Antoinette said softly. "I wanted to tell you that we will have dinner shortly. I thought you would need a little more time to... _prepare_ yourself."

Christine sat on the bed and looked at Antoinette who had leaned over her. "Prepare myself?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes! It isn't a formal dinner, but you see Carlotta is here... and she will try, as always, to attract everyone's attention. And well... I want everyone's gazes on you, not that they won't be. But you know what I mean... Ha!" the girl stated cheerfully.

Christine smiled. She really liked Antoinette and at her face could see a person to rely on.

"Eeer...Where is..." she asked nervously looking around.

"Erik? Grandpa called mum, and asked to speak to Erik too." Antoinette raised her shoulders insensibly. "He may still talk. I warn you! He is not in a good mood. Oh, it's not your fault!" she explained as Christine's eyes grew wide. "Carlotta is responsible for this. You remember we've told you she had brought a man named Joseph Buquet with her. She insists that he is grandpa's personal visitor... something that cannot be true... that snake...uhh..."

Watching Antoinette pacing and babbling in the room like a little bee made Christine smile broadly. She slowly rose from bed. She had slept in her clothes and she felt uncomfortable.

She considered the girl's thoughts for a few moments. Antoinette was right... she had to be exquisite tonight.

"Mary has put your clothes in the wardrobe... I helped her! Those black dresses of yours are perfect. Erik entered the room at least five times to tell us to be quiet and not wake you." She wrinkled gracefully her nose. "I can say. He's overprotective..."

Suddenly she became serious "I want you to know that mother and I are really happy to meet you." She told Christine with an honesty that filled the latter's heart with warmth and guilt as she thought that sooner or later she'll be gone from their lives. "You know, we love Erik very much. He is like a brother to me and like a son to my mother... especially after all the things he'd been through... We were trembling at the idea of accepting grandpa's decision and marry Carlotta. I believe he has told you what that bitch did to him when he was young..."

Without waiting for an answer, she continued "He doesn't know that I know those things, but Justine, my sister, told me. I can talk with you about this, because you must already know them. Carlotta was trying to make him have sex with her when he was only fifteen. She was twenty five then and ready to get married." Antoinette made a disgusted face "I know that the age difference is not that big and that things might have been different if they were both adults. But Erik is different..." the girl sighed and Christine frowned "I really hate my uncles... meaning his parents. You cannot abuse your child no matter how it looks like, they tried to lie at the beginning that they didn't do anything to Erik, but the scars on his back do not lie. They... used to cut him with broken bottles of beer, whiskey or whatever they were drinking at that moment." she shook her head sadly "But of course we love him just the way he is... I am glad that grandpa sent them away."

Christine's jaw reached the floor, but hid her surprise immediately.

"Anyway, the point is that Erik refused to have sex with the spider. And you know something? I am sure that even though Carlotta says she loves him, in reality she only wants to make him pay for refusing her back then."

"_Poor man..." _Christine thought_ "But the truth is that I can hardly imagine Erik as the victim. He's so strong... so sure about himself. Perhaps that is the result of his parents abusing. God... no one deserves this kind of treatment. No matter how they look like." _She sighed deeply_._

"Of course, if there wasn't grandpa's health in the middle. The problem would have already been solved. And..." she paused abruptly. "You are definitely going to wear _this_ dress, okay?" Antoinette shouted cheerfully changing the topic. "Black is your colour. Your skin is white and it makes the greatest contrast. You'll look like a sexy temptress..." she shouted in awe.

Christine blushed.

"Oh! I can hear footsteps. If Erik finds out I woke you, he will wring my neck. "

Christine stiffened as Erik entered the room and looked at the empty bed. "Antoinette! Didn't I tell you ..." he began strictly.

But Christine interrupted him "I was already awake when she came." She gave a gentle look to Erik's cousin.

Antoinette laughed and hugged her cousin "Ha! Did you listen to that big bro? From now on don't yell at me, otherwise I'll tell Christine to leave you." She laughed and didn't pay attention to the other two who clenched their teeth.

"Now that I got to know her better, I want her absolutely as my cousin, Erik. I actually came to warn her that Carlotta is going to appear at dinner in a 'fatal' attire." The girl winked at the couple.

"And if you don't go to your room now, I believe Carlotta would be the only one dressed." Erik warned sharply, but the girl simply laughed and left after kissing them both on the cheek.

"Sorry." Erik apologised. "I had told her to leave you alone."

Christine understood that her innocent lie hadn't fooled him. "It's really ok. I enjoy her company a lot." She stated honestly.

"Mmm... you are right. But sometimes she takes advantage of me." He chuckled. "You see she's the family's baby and no one refuses anything to her." he looked at his watch "You have half an hour to get dressed." He finally announced.

"Hmm... half an hour." She repeated. "I would like to use the bathroom first then."

Erik only stared at her back as she moved gracefully to the door.

* * *

**A/N: so, how was it? just let me know :)...**


	11. A hint of…jealousy

A/N: Hello guys :D and thank you for your wonderful reviews =D!

Thanks to my awesome anonymous reviewers **MmeButterfly, funnygirl, 123456,** **Me **and** MarcoHietala'sAngel**.

**So, we are ready for the countdown... 5 Chapters left... **

But let us continue WITH CHAPTER 11 :)... Erik will start feeling slightly... jealous ;)...

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN PotO nor the main plot of the story.

* * *

**Judging by the cover**

**Chapter 11: A hint of…jealousy**

"So, Christine, how are you feeling about becoming Erik's wife? Of course, if this marriage takes place." Carlotta questioned with a devilish smirk.

Christine heard Antoinette, who was sitting next to her, hold her breath at the woman's vulgar statement. She was ready to open her mouth, but Erik was faster...

"There is no 'if', Carlotta." He said calmly "Christine WILL be my wife."

Christine looked at him nervously _"How is she going to feel when we announce our break up?" _She wondered. Duh... why is she thinking of such things? Carlotta was Erik's problem, not hers. And furthermore she didn't care... she _shouldn't_ care...

However, no matter how strange it was, something inside her had changed the past few hours. Especially since Erik got out of his office, where he had gone to change in his dinner-clothes, and stood staring in front of her.

"_I absolutely doubt that any male who sees you now, would desire anything else than making you his, Christine." _He had told her gently.

"Couples... I like couples a lot..." an annoying voice interrupted her thoughts. It was Joseph, Carlotta's economical consultant, who had rose from his chair and approached Christine offering her his hand. The girl didn't take it. She agreed with Antoinette about this man... he was a snake!

Then she turned to Carlotta, and watched her dress. God, that woman! She wanted everyone's attention!

Carlotta caught Christine's eyes and said "It was designed just for me." And turned to Erik "Exactly the way I like wearing my clothes. Like a second skin" she purred and stopped "Oh! Erik, I hope you warned your fiancée that I like swimming with you in the mornings. Just in case she see us..." she turned again to Christine "You see, Erik, such as I, enjoy swimming naked."

"_Naked!"_ Christine gave Erik a shocked look, which thankfully Carlotta translated as 'jealousy'. Erik growled silently, but Christine had clearly heard him.

"If I recall correctly, Carlotta, only one time you had disturbed my privacy. AND I had explained you how much it annoys me. In simple words I forbade you any kind of entrance there!"

"Oh, my dear!" Carlotta said in a fake fluster "Erik, did you think I would say something to upset your fiancée?" she went on in a lightly lower voice "She should understand that you... had many more lovers before her."

While speaking she had 'accidentally' put her hand onto Erik's forearm and suddenly Christine felt exactly how his real fiancée would feel. Insecurity and jealousy would fill her by listening another woman's intimate moments with her soon to be husband. But Erik had never done anything with _that_ woman, she grinned.

Erik slowly moved his body in order to free his hand and leaned closer to Christine. His hands wrapped around her naked shoulders. "Christine knows that she's the only woman I have ever loved and want to share my life with." He said calmly while caressing softly her shoulder and making her shiver.

She prayed that Erik hadn't felt her shiver and focused again to Carlotta. For one more time she totally agreed with Antoinette's words. _"Many times Carlotta looks Erik like she hates him, like... like she wants to destroy him."_ she thought.

"Erik." The black widow's pet began "Being an economical consultant for years, I would advise you to sign a contract before marrying this beautiful lady, to make sure your money are safe in case of a divorce."

"Money means nothing comparing to love." Erik said passionately "I would never make the woman I love sign something so vulgar and humiliating."

While he was talking, his eyes were caressing Christine's face.

"And now, if you excuse us, Christine and I are tired." He finally announced "We bid you goodnight."

Watching him standing up, Christine looked at everyone else's faces and understood what was in everyone's mind, and her nervousness only confirmed that.

"Erik, perhaps we shouldn't..." the girl began when Erik stood behind her chair.

"Oh, you are wasting your words my dear." Antoinette smiled at her "Because for my cousin you _should... _actually you should a lot! And don't stare at me so strictly big bro." She winked at them "And I bet that in the morning you won't have the strength to swim."

"Antoinette!" her mother scolded her, whereas Carlotta instead of talking preferred to send daggers to Christine with her eyes.

Finally, Christine stood and froze as she watched Buquet doing the same thing and stating in a serious tone "I would like to use the benefit of the family's friend and salute the bride with a kiss."

His hands rose to touch her, but Erik pulled her behind him protectively. "Only one man kisses _my_ fiancée." He stated firmly and by putting one hand around Christine's waist they left the room.

...

* * *

"I advise you to stay away from Joseph. He doesn't have a good reputation. His former wife accused him of being violent and..."

Listening those words Christine went mad with anger "You cannot, actually mean what I think you do!" she attacked him. Just the thought that Erik could think of her being with that greasy snake, made her nauseous.

"You think so?" Erik continued without paying attention to her "You are here for only one reason, Christine. Don't forget that. I can understand of course that, since you are what you are, the desire of capturing another man to your cobweb is enormous. But I warn you! You will have done a huge mistake if you dare humiliate _me_ or my family. Be sure that..."

Christine closed tightly her eyes in her effort to block his offensive words out. She was a fool for wanting to support him... Now, her wounded pride blinded her with hot, red rage.

"Ah, you don't have to worry." She ensured him coldly "Because I abhor this man as much as I abhor YOU!"

"You dare compare me with him!" he shouted and grabbed her from the shoulders "_That_ man is a beast in character. Last year, if there wasn't for Carlotta, he would be in jail now for a crime. I don't understand why she keeps him."

"Perhaps because she's trying to make you jealous." She cut him, but just for a moment.

"She? Or perhaps it is you who tries to do that. Because, don't ever cross your mind that I didn't see the way he was looking at you. Or the way he touched you..." he growled desperately.

"I did nothing to encourage him!" she shot back and suddenly she understood that this kind of jealousy was irrational since she was not his fiancée.

But Erik had a totally different point of view and continued. "About what you said before... that you abhor me. I know it is not polite to say, but I don't think I saw any kind of abhorrence in your eyes few hours ago in this room. Nor in your voice... was it abhorrence what made your body shiver in my arms? Huh? TELL ME!" he clenched his teeth.

Suddenly Christine began trembling.

"I don't know!" She burst out feeling like a caged tiger "I don't remember!"

_That_ was the most unsuitable answer she could have given him and she understood that when he bent to her ear and whispered huskily. "Then, I think I have to remind you."

* * *

**A/N: ok ok, i know it s very short, but i just had to end it there *grins*...**

**so, how was it? just let me know ;P...**


	12. Playing with fire

A/N: Ok, let's move on to the fluffy stuff ;)…

Before I would like to thank everyone who kindly reviewed :)! All the reviews were amazing ;)…

What i want to mention is that for some strange reason this time the anonymous reviewers were… many…

So:

**Balack88: **i swear i didn't do it on purpose xD… i have no idea when FFN pops my chapters out xD…

**ABC: **buddy i'm sorry for the confusion, i meant to type that there are 5 chapters left (well, now there are 4, but anyway ;P)… i'll try to come up with a new story soon enough :) thanks for your support…

**nasikari:** hahaha yes, i know, i hope this chapter makes up to you ;)…

**bayu. kaling :** thanks for your review, but I'm afraid i didn t understand a single word :/…

**Melstrife:** still on the edge of your seat xD? You'd better sit comfortably to read this chapter, 'cause you ll probably fall off your seat at the end xDxDxD… thanks for your wonderful review :D!

**MarcoHietala'sAngel:** aha… Nightwish… of course, i should have guessed it by the 'Marco Hietala' ;)… great choice ;D… so, my music suggestion for this chapter is 'She's my sin' … hope you'll like it :)…

**123456:** ok ok… here's the fluffy-rest ;)…

**MmeButterfly:** I know it was xD… i hope this chapter worth the wait :)… thanks for reviewing…

**vanilla: ***grins*yes, it most definitely was evil, but you'll find out today why ;)… i m so glad you enjoyed the last two chapters, hope you'll enjoy this one too :D… thanks for reviewing :)…

SO... ON WITH THE CHAPTER ;)!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN PotO nor the main plot of the story.

* * *

**Judging by the cover**

**Chapter 12: Playing with fire**

"_Was it abhorrence what made your body shiver in my arms? Huh? TELL ME!"Erik clenched his teeth. _

"_I don't know!" Christine burst out feeling like a caged tiger "I don't remember!"_

"_Then, I think I have to remind you."_

She heard herself protesting, but to no avail. Not because Erik didn't pay attention, but because she had surrendered... she couldn't stand any more shouting. Her throat was burning her.

"So, since when exactly did you start feeling abhorrence about me, Christine?" he asked her firmly, while wrapping his arms tightly around her and looking at her with passion "When I did _this?_" he caressed slightly her lips with his own setting her body on fire "Or _this?_" This time he traced her lips with his tongue... again and again and finally he added and a little nibble at her bottom lip until Christine moaned in bliss and parted them. But Erik was not satisfied...

"So? Why aren't you replying? You are surprising me, Christine." He mocked her "But, no... I know why. You, an experienced woman, know very well how much pleasure you can find in the arms of a man. And I suspect that you want _me_ to give you this pleasure..."

"No!" Christine protested and tried to free herself from his hands.

"But, yes." Erik insisted softly "Admit it, Christine. You want me... your body desires to feel mine... skin to skin. Your body wants the sexual pleasure it was used to have. It hurts and suffers..."

"_He's right."_ Christine realised in fear. She wanted him indeed, but not in the way Erik imagined. She wanted him in the way a woman in love wants the man she loves. She didn't want him as a lover...no... She wanted him to be the one and only. However, she couldn't love him. She shouldn't love him, but she did...

She fell for him the very first time she had met him at the bar. There was no use in refusing it anymore. _She loved him. _The idea though Erik had for her was the main obstacle which prevented her from revealing her emotions...

"Erik, let me go!" She pleaded in a firm voice.

"No! I won't do it till you admit that I'm right and you want me..." he replied "Unless, you want me to help you admit it in deed..."

Christine blinked repeatedly, feeling turned on and afraid at the same time. What Erik was saying, meant...

She tried to think of something smart... a smart statement that will make him leave her, alas in vain.

Erik got tired of waiting "You are pushing me to the edge, Christine." He warned "I want you, but you already know that, right? How could you not know anyway? A woman like you... You feel it on my body, don't you? Every time you did... in my apartment when I had you against the wall with your leg around my waist..." she shivered as he moved one hand and caressed her thigh slowly... sensually "Or a few hours ago, when I had you pinned against the door... with your legs wrapped around me." They both knew his words were nothing but vulgar, and _that_ made them both trembling with need. "You are feeling it now, aren't you? _Here..._"

He took her hand and brought it to his groin. Christine froze and didn't dare to move as Erik made her hand ran over his covered length. He was already very hard...

She craved to pull her hand and tell him that she didn't want to share with him this experience that only lovers shared. But she couldn't find the strength to do it.

Suddenly she realised how desperately she wanted to use the opportunity Erik gave her to touch and explore the secrets of his body... and first of all she would tell him to stop wearing that disgraceful mask in front of her, no matter what was hidden underneath. She loved him, and love sees past the surface. Besides, the mask gave him an intimidating and inhuman look...

Unable to control herself, she moaned and trembled with need. Erik's heart was thundering in his chest. Some time ago, when he had caressed her shoulder at dinner time, she had shivered in bliss. However, what she was feeling now could not be compared to that...

She was aching for him. She was feeling a torturing desire for him and let her senses completely surrender to her emotions. She closed her eyes and imagined Erik exactly as Carlotta had described him... naked, his strong body riding the swimming pool's water. And then she moaned again... louder this time, till Erik's mouth, warm and demanding, swallowed her moan and made an explosion of passion occur inside their bodies.

Her lips didn't resist, like the other times, they opened willingly and his tongue, hungry and without control, started playing with hers, making her knees bend.

"You want me... You need me..." Erik whispered.

Christine into passion's dizziness didn't think to refuse his words. She felt all her defences falling onto the ground and the truth taking the place it deserved inside her.

In a flash everything disappeared, or lost their value. She was alone, facing herself... her needs... and her desires, which suddenly had come so close her that she could reach with her hand and touch them.

She sighed at the feel of Erik's hands travelling on her body, over her dress. And their caress was... wonderful. His body on hers was intoxicating and it erased her ability to think logically and find a reason to make him stop.

Erik had started leading her backwards till the back of her knees hit the bed. Erik, without stopping kissing her, pushed her softly and they landed both on the bed breaking the kiss only for one moment... the moment in which Erik's hips landed in the natural cradle of Christine's thighs.

They both hissed at the contact. Christine's eyes rolled back in ecstasy and Erik, after pulling her dress up to her waist, started thrusting his shaft on her covered core to relieve some of the pressure he felt.

Christine lost her mind. His teasing was unbearable. Then Erik pulled his lips from hers and started kissing her cheeks, jaw line, the sensitive area behind her ear and finally he began suckling at the soft flesh of her neck.

"Mmm... you're so soft." He mumbled on her skin as he proceeded on kissing her clothed nipples. "I could lose myself in you." He raised his hand and impatiently pulled her dress down and freed her breasts.

"Perfect" he said and drew invisible lines on them with his fingers, teasing at the same time her pink nipples. Her buds hardened almost immediately... "Look at these!" Erik stated in surprise "They are so sensitive to my touch." And without further delay he started licking one of them. At the beginning he just drew his tongue over them in slow torturous laps... and then he suckled.

Christine was unable to speak, so did just the only thing she could do... she thrust her hips back to his, easing her body's pain which had moved between her legs. Her panties were drenching with her excitement and wetted Erik's pants.

When Erik felt her moisture on his only-pants-covered rod he roared.

"Oh my god!" he brought one hand at her core and started massaging her there. "You are so wet! So wet just for me..." he bent his head and inhaled deeply her essence "So good..." he licked two of his fingers and pressed them to her centre. Christine yelped and pulled his hands to hers.

Erik smiled and without warning he licked her wet panties and suckled her covered mound.

Christine's eyes grew wide. Erik saw it and thought that she wanted it slower... So, he drove himself again at her level and kissed lovingly her neck. "You are driving me crazy, you know." Kiss "With your little moans" lap "And teasing hips." He gave one short, strong thrust and kept their bodies together, her hands clawed his forearms which had grabbed her hips.

"Can you feel how hard I am?" he asked hoarsely "Just for you. I want to pound in your heat so badly."

Christine's eyes closed at the sexuality of his words. Could _she_ really make a man like him lose control?

They kissed again with passion and her hands moved to his face, but he caught them before they touch his mask. He crushed them under his knees and chuckled darkly as Christine squirmed.

"Open your eyes... I want to watch you..." he whispered to Christine's ear and bit her earlobe "I want to watch you expressions while I am making love to you... and I want you to watch me too... Jesus... now I understand what you do to men. There is something on you... something so arousingly innocent... something... "

She stiffened as he heard his words... he will always think of her as a whore. She sighed and tears filled her eyes.

Erik felt her stiffen in his arms "Tell me..." he coaxed her.

But Christine could not tell him. She couldn't even bear to look at him. His last words had destroyed the beautiful unknown world where he had led her with his loving and reassuring caresses. She felt nauseous at her reaction... because she was such a fool to believe, even for a moment, that he truly cared...

"I... I don't want anything..." she stopped and Erik frowned "I don't want anything to happen between us." She said and pushed him away, while adjusting her clothes.

"But, how? Why?" he asked softly, but then anger filled him "Is this some kind of game?" he questioned in annoyance and pulled her back in his arms "If it is some kind of joke, I warn you..."

Christine shook her head.

"God! I must have gone crazy." He babbled and freed her from his grasp "I... I suppose that this happens to men... I never thought I could act so foolishly..."

He walked behind her, but stopped as soon as she froze in her place.

"You are safe..." he ensured her "I am not going to touch you. There is no way I..." he paused and changed direction. "I am going to work." He announced in a heavy voice.

* * *

**A/N: ****so, how was it? just let me know ;)...**


	13. Absolute nudity

A/N: Hello guys! Thank you for your wonderful reviews :D!

For my anonymous reviewers ;) :

**MarcoHietala'sAngel: **haha... yes i know ;)... i m glad you liked it :)!  
yeah, generally i prefer Tuomas Holopainen too, but Marco's voice has something sooo... special :D...

**123456:** oh yes... slap him as hard as you can ;)... he totally deserves it xD...

**Salina tambi campuran kaling: **i hope this was soon enough for you ;)... and yep, it will be a happy ending :)...

**gunners7: **ooow... sorry for the ice-block rain, i ll make it up to you really soon (like in chapter 14 ;) ) xD!  
yes, i know i am, you are not the first to say xP! i m so glad you liked it, hope you ll enjoy the remaining chapters too :D! thank you for your amazing review =D!

**MmeButterfly: **xDxDxD frogs? your review made me laugh so hard, it s awesome xD! yes, Erik (just like Carlotta :P ) enjoys ruining things... but not for much longer ;)... thanks for reviewing!

**Balack88: **uhm... apparently it did happen ;)... but i believe Christine did the right thing by stopping him, didn t she?  
hahaha... ok i can say that this story will be finished before schools start :)...

**Melstrife: **yep, you re right :)... they won t do anything as long as Erik sees her as ''a piece of meat'' ;)...

**Me: **don t worry... he will find out veeeeeeeeeeeeeeery soon ;D... thanks for reviewing!

**vanilla: **yeah, i know it was :(... but things are going to change from now on :)...

SO... ''Absolute Nudity'' this is my most favourite chapter so far, i hope you ll like it too :)... just imagine ''nudity'' in more ways than one :), but let's move on to find yourself what i mean ;)!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN PotO nor the main plot of the story.

* * *

**Judging by the cover**

**Chapter 13: _Absolute _nudity **

The room was still dark when Christine opened her eyes. At the beginning she didn't understand what had woken her, till she heard a sound of splashing. She turned her head to the balcony doors and saw Erik swimming.

The time was three o'clock in the morning. She was still feeling sleepy and Erik's movements lulled her, but suddenly he turned his face to the room. Christine, who had sat in the bed, hid herself again under the covers. She didn't want him to catch her observing him.

She stretched nervously her bare body. She was wearing nothing but her little underwear. Erik had bought her everything apart from a nightgown. This 'discovery' made her stay locked in the bathroom for half an hour covered with a big towel the night before. When she finally got the strength to exit, still covered with the towel, she realised that Erik was already in his office.

But now he was outside. And was swimming in the pool.

"_Is he going to swim the entire night?"_ she wondered _"Is it safe to swim at night when nobody is around? And what if..."_ she didn't have the time to finish her phrase, as suddenly everything went silent. She looked at the swimming pool and the water was calm.

"_Where is Erik?"_ she thought and right then she stopped breathing. Erik was walking to her direction and he was... _naked... _Her breath caught in her throat. She tried to tear her gaze, but her eyes refused to cooperate. _"Every woman would do the same thing."_ She excused her action.

However, as he was walking closer, Christine gasped and her eyes grew wide. He was not wearing his mask! His skin seemed so thin at his right side and it puckered angrily. Red scars were covering his forehead... _red_... like they were never healed fully, she chuckled ironically.

She was actually staring with open mouth and wide eyes. His right eyebrow was missing and generally it seemed like someone had set his face's right side on fire... it seemed more like melted skin... like it wasn't real.

Erik stopped under a lamp and now Christine had a clear view of his distortion. It was extended from his hair line to his mid right cheek and from the bridge of his nose to his ear.

Immediately she recalled Carlotta's words _"Indeed"_ she agreed _"It's not a sight to behold but... He's still Erik..."_ she smiled softly.

A loud thump disturbed the night's silence and Christine watched Erik wearing his mask with light's speed and entering his office again.

Christine lied unmoving for several long moments on the bed... Her mind filled with thoughts about Erik's _absolute _nudity.

After seeing his face it was clear enough... she loved him... She shook her head _"What is happening to you?"_ her conscience scolded her. _"Is it possible to love a man like Erik? After all he has done to you?"_

"_No! It's his deformity... That makes him act this way."_ Her heart supported him_._

"_Still, he has no right..."_ her conscience continued.

Christine sighed and turned on her side. It was obvious that she wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night...

...

* * *

"Oho! Look who is sunbathing!" Antoinette said "Erik, I never thought I would see you out here." She teased him and sat on one of the deck-chairs.

Christine was lying nearby under an umbrella with closed eyes.

"Christine didn't sleep well at night and I stayed to keep her company and make sure she doesn't wear herself out with swimming." Erik explained.

Christine didn't dare to speak. She didn't want to explain the reason she couldn't sleep. She didn't want to admit that each time she closed her eyes she had fantasies about making love to her unmasked lover. She would kiss every millimetre of his face to prove her love and...

"You are affecting positively my cousin!" Antoinette told and made Christine open her eyes and smile softly. "Every time he visits us, he locks himself in his office and works. When does grandpa arrive, Erik?" The girl turned to her cousin.

"I have to say that it will surprise me if he comes." This comment belonged to Carlotta who had approached them, escorted by Joseph, without making any noise.

Christine felt her heart sinking. At the breakfast she was very annoyed by Joseph's words and she was glad that Estelle asked to talk to her privately.

"Because I know he is disappointed with you, Erik." She continued cynically.

"Grandfather is disappointed with whoever has a different opinion." He said dryly. "He may get angry easily, but he forgets just as easy."

Erik had made Christine sit under an umbrella, for her white skin was not used to the sun. And now she tried not to feel jealous as Carlotta undid her light dress and revealed her tanned skin.

The rich widow was not going to let Christine have a good time. "Poor girl! It must be really awful to have to protect your skin the whole time. But of course... with such pale skin..."

"Christine's skin is like alabaster." Erik interrupted her firmly.

"Alabaster? Such a cold thing." Carlotta grinned at her cousin's look "Oh, come on! I didn't want to make you angry." She gently told him "And I know exactly how you to redress my 'mistake'. I'll put some sunscreen on your back and..."

"I'll do it, my love!" Christine didn't believe what she had said. "It is one of the fiancée's benefits." She winked at Carlotta who was fuming, and took calmly the sunscreen from Antoinette's hands avoiding Erik's shocked face.

Antoinette stared Christine with approval and mentally applauded Carlotta's expression.

Christine poured sunscreen on her hand and started rubbing gently Erik's back. Erik swallowed a moan as her little exploring hands caressed him.

As Christine massaged his shoulders softly, she saw little lines criss-crossing his upper back... was it possible? After so many years? She shook her head and traced one quite deep scar with the pad of her forefinger. He hissed then and hoped she wouldn't start asking questions, but Christine continued applying sunscreen on his lower back.

Abruptly, her hands began trembling. _"Christine, focus! Don't think yesterday's evening... and night."_

However, despite the trembling they continued their sensual caress as she worked on the strong planes of his back. Slowly, she felt his tensed muscles relax.

He had completely surrendered to her touch with closed eyes.

Carlotta was staring at them with hatred and Antoinette was smiling.

"I think I am going to swim a little more." Erik said after some time and carefully captured Christine's hands in his and brought them to his lips, eyes still closed.

She shivered at the feather touch of his lips on her skin, but didn't show it. Then she went on talking with Antoinette, and Erik, after calming a painful erection, rose and jumped into the swimming pool.

Meanwhile, the black widow and her pet snake had leaved angrily.

...

* * *

Erik tried to empty his brain from all the thoughts that tortured him in order to calm down. Alas, it was impossible. For the reason he still had his eyes closed, he could see in front of him Christine's hands running the length of his body, soft, caressing, experienced.

"_I want her..."_ he admitted feeling his body ache from desire. It was the first time he felt so strong for a woman... he never _needed _a woman before... he never had the problem to control his self, physically as much as emotionally. And she surely was aware of what she did to him. With so much experience... She was a woman used to seduce men... But still...

But still, even though he knew _exactly_ _who_ and _what_ Christine was, it was hard not to recognise the streaky difference between what he had in his mind about her and about what she showed with her sweet and innocent behaviour.

While kissing her, touching her, after her first shock she began responding with an undoubtedly real passion. _This_ had surprised him... but what surprised him the most was her reaction when Carlotta suggested to touch him. Of course she only played the role _he_ had made her; he reminded to himself every time he thought just how much he was touched by her words and actions...

Erik frowned. _"I made her."_ This last thing made him hate himself.

He wondered if Christine had seen the way his body responded to her touch. On the other hand, he was sure that Carlotta had seen it, especially since she left so abruptly. Carlotta...

When he was fifteen, and was desperately trying to overcome the traumas that his parents had caused to him, Carlotta tried to _seduce_ him for the first time.

At first he thought it was just a game and that sooner or later it would end, until one night he found her in his room. Naked!

And when she gave him her vibrator, determined to convince him to use it on her, his first thought was to run, but no...that would be the reaction of a child... And, unfortunately, life had made him a man in several matters long before he would become.

He tried to make her see reason; for god's sake she was ready to get married, alas... Then he opened the door of his room and threatened her that he would call two security guards if she didn't leave.

Carlotta's outburst was, after his parents' behaviour, the worst thing he had ever observed. His teen heart was scarred even more... And after that...

"_You may be a child, an ugly child but still a child, but you have the body of a man and you don't know what to do with it." She had told him angrily "Why don't you let me show you? What are you afraid of? We both know that no other woman will allow you to touch her. Give in to me!" Carlotta had spitted with hatred._

"_I am not afraid of anything!" he stated stubbornly "And I know I will find a beautiful woman who will love me. The only thing you are causing me is anger and disgust." _

_Her evil laughter filled the atmosphere "Love? Nobody will ever love you, you beast! Stop living in fairytales..."_

Carlotta never accepted his refusal. And for fighting him better she approached his grandfather and used him for her advantage. As a result, he did exactly the same thing to Christine; he used her for saving himself.

"_Who would believe that with what I did I would drive myself into more trouble?"_ he wondered cynically and then stopped swimming. Everyone had gone inside.

He took a deep breath, dived into the pool and shouted while being into the water. He felt his lungs ache from the big effort; his body went lighter and closed his eyes. He wished to remain in this serenity forever. Somehow, it was like being in Christine's arms, like nothing and no one could touch or harm him.

But very soon his limb body reached the water's surface and began coughing while trying to breathe.

...

* * *

"Very cute ring." Carlotta said and leaned closer to Christine in order to take a better look.

They were alone in the living room. Erik was still outside, Estelle had retired to her room, Antoinette was bathing and Joseph was talking on the phone.

"But an engagement's ring does not mean that a wedding is to follow. I hope you do know that." The woman went on "I find you a logic person, Christine. So, I think you've already understood that Erik is a very rich man with unexpectedly" she rolled her eyes "big experience with women. Men like him get very easily bored. It is obvious that the possibilities of marrying him are very few. And they will become even lesser when his grandfather arrives to the mansion. You see... he wants his grandson to marry me."

She stopped for a few moments, as if giving Christine the time to comprehend all the things she had just told her. "I think that if you truly love Erik, he will be more important to you than your own feelings. You have to learn that he is very... _loyal_ to his grandfather. Think how bad he will feel for not obeying his grandfather."

Carlotta sighed fakely and asked _politely _"For how much time, do you believe he is going to keep you after fighting with his grandfather? A fight that _I can easily cause_, Christine." She smiled coldly to the girl.

Then she did an incoherent gesture "But let's talk about something else." She said "Like an agreement which could help us both. Of course I could wait till Erik leaves you. But I'll be honest with you. Years pass and very soon I'll reach an age that giving children would be technically difficult. That's why I have an offer to make. I am willing to give you a million pounds in order to leave him. Forever."

The shock was so big that Christine lost her colour. She moved uncomfortably on the couch and looked Carlotta silently.

"Money hasn't the power to buy either love." The girl stated firmly as soon as she overcame the shock. "Or me. I wouldn't leave Erik for the entire world's money. He is free to end our relationship any time he wants. But I am..."

"STUPID, that is what you are!" She spitted. Carlotta had totally lost her patience. "And you really believed that Erik would never make you sign a contract before marrying him? Ha ha! His grandfather would never allow anything like that! And when Erik gets bored of you, he'll throw away with nothing! Nothing! Not even your children! Any kind of heir is important to him."

"_God, I cannot listen to her anymore!"_ Christine thought in disgust. And without seconds thoughts she raised, turned her back to the grinning woman and walked away calmly, despite her urge to run.

"Christine..." Antoinette stepped suddenly in her way "Is there anything wrong?"

Christine didn't reply, she only shook her head. She didn't want to talk to anyone so she got out of the mansion and started walking down a little path.

She had walked a few kilometres till she felt somehow calmer and then she realised her life's most tragical irony.

She had followed Erik in order to save the little money she received at his company. And now that Carlotta had offered her an amount which could provide her grandmother's and her needs for their entire lives... she refused.

...

* * *

Antoinette moved angrily to the place where Carlotta was sitting. After everything she had heard she only wanted to get her and tell her what exactly she thought about her. She wanted to make her understand that Erik and Christine are truly in love and that she had not right to put pressure on any of them to break up.

"_Oh! Erik!"_ the thought of her cousin made her stop dead in her tracks. Perhaps it would be better to talk to him first and let him decide what to do with that witch.

So, she immediately turned direction and rushed to Erik's office.

* * *

**A/N: ****so, how was it? just let me know :)...**


	14. Finding the truth out

A/N: Hello hello hello :D! A great thank you to all of my reviewers, you absolutely rock!

For my anonymous reviewers ;D :

**MarcoHietala'sAngel: **oh yes... he will be soooo mad... actually everyone will be xDxDxD...  
hahaha... it really was? i m glad... do you want a suggestion for this chapter too ;) ? if i were you i would listen ''The Siren'' and ''I wish I had an angel'' in a row ;)...

**MmeButterfly: **:D thanks a lot... and don t worry, Carlotta will vanish ;)...

**FineEyes: **thank you so much :), i m so glad you do! now... about Erik's face... it will come up on chapter 16 :)...

**123456:** xD Christine isn t just a lady she s THE LADY ;)... thank you very much and i totally agree with you, it s my favourite chapter too ;)...

**gunners7: **aaaaaw... i feel very flattered... but that s what normally happens ;)... whatever begins has to end :)...  
i hope this chapter makes up to you ;)... thank you for your wonderful review :D!

**ABC: **=D thanks a lot...  
well...in this case... that s your chapter ;)... hope you like it :)...

**Melstrife: **yes, she diiiiiiiiiiiiid ;D... now things are going to be easier... or more complicated xDxDxD... thanks for reviewing :)!

**Balack88: **ok... Erik is going to listen to Christine in... this chapter xD... hope you enjoy it...

**Me:** Ohhh Laaa Laa ;D i m soooooooooooo glad you do ;)... thanks for reviewing!

**vanilla: **hahaha... yes, the suntan lotion scene was really nice, i enjoyed writing it very much :)... i hope you enjoy this chapter just as much...

SO... this is **''The-Long-Awaited-Chapter''**;)... I am pretty sure that after reading it most of you will want to wring my neck and in order to avoid that i m going to...*grabs a bottle of water and starts running*... leeeeeeeeeeeeeeave hahahahahahaha!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN PotO nor the main plot of the story.

* * *

**Judging by the cover**

**Chapter 14: Finding the truth out**

Christine had almost returned when she abruptly stopped. She had come to the conclusion she couldn't continue this comedy anymore. She loved Erik, but being the whole time by his side knowing they could never be together was a pure torture. Her love and desire for him were tearing her apart... that is why this story had to end.

She slowly walked on the mansion's front yard. She had no idea about what she was going to do. A thought what to kneel in front of Erik and beg him to spare her from their agreement. About Carlotta's offer she would say nothing for he wouldn't believe her anyway. If only he let her explain to him... open her heart to him. Then things could be so different.

But that wasn't right either. Erik was smart. If he heard her, he would immediately understand her feelings for him. And she was not going to allow anything like that to happen.

When she entered the house she rushed to _their_ room, which fortunately was empty. The maid had already changed the sheets. Christine put off the bikini she had been wearing the entire morning, went to the bathroom and stood under the cold water to cool her burning, from the sun, skin.

...

* * *

"Erik!" Carlotta approached him happily as she watched him exiting his grandfather's office.

"Not now, Carlotta!" he cut her. After two hours of trying to comprehend his feelings, wasting his time with Carlotta was the last thing he could handle. And especially now that he had decided he wanted to speak with Christine without further delay.

Because now he had confessed to himself the truth. He loved Christine. He had no idea when or how it happened. No matter how hard he tried to give answers to these questions he always failed. However, his body and soul claimed the right to love and need her. And no matter how hard his logic tried to resist, a voice inside him shouted that without her his life had no value.

He loved her despite her former mistakes. He loved her exactly as she was, he didn't care she was seducing men and selling her body.

These things he was thinking the two hours he was supposed to work. Finally, he gave up and decided to find her and talk to her... to ask her... or even beg her...

"Is Christine outside?" he asked Carlotta while he was walking away from her.

This was the chance she was seeking to spill more of her venom. Because, if she had made Christine leave Erik, it would have been way easier.

"Oh! You don't know? She went for a walk... with Joseph! I know you are not going to like what I am going to say, Erik, but... You know Joe, and Christine responds clearly... Not when you are present of course."

"Erik!" Antoinette shouted after him few moments later. She tried to stop him but in vain.

"Not now, Antoinette, I don't have the time..." he shouted as he was heading to his and Christine's room.

"_He seems very angry."_ Antoinette thought.

...

* * *

Erik heard water running in the bathroom when he entered the bedroom after slamming the door.

"Christine?" Erik asked suspiciously.

Christine almost lost her balance as she bumped onto his chest when he opened the door and stood in front of her. She stared at him speechless. She had just finished her shower and was wrapping a towel around her body.

"Why were you having a shower?" he asked with narrow eyes.

"Because..." it was difficult to hide her surprise "Because I walked in the sun and..."

The wave of jealousy that hit him was so strong that he felt his body hurt. Sensual scenes with Christine and Joseph starring filled his brain and then just like every person in love, who cannot bear to imagine his love in another's arms, he acted without thinking.

He grabbed her arms and his fingers dag into her soft flesh "So, you couldn't wait, huh?" he murmured "Where did he take you?"

"Who?" Christine looked at him struggling to understand his weird behaviour "What the..."

But Erik was not going to listen to her.

"You did it in the fields, huh? You didn't think that perhaps someone could see you? Unless this way you like it more... Is this what you want, Christine? Surrender to everyone without logic? I guess something like this happens... don't you forget that I have personal experience in this matter. I know how much you like the others to hurt you, humiliate you, use you... Let's see if I can match your expectations. If I can give you what you want..."

Jealousy had driven him crazy. He had lost all his self control and he wanted nothing more than to confirm his sovereignty on her. To conquer her body and her soul, to make her his and erase from her memory each other man's existence!

"_What happened to him? What turned cold Erik to a fiery, full of passion male?"_ Christine was trying to give answers but...

His passion that was flooding like a river of fire started burning her too. The fire and desire broke every wall which hid her emotions, and surrendered to the fever that made her melt with wanting.

"_Is this what I wanted?"_ she asked herself. Did she want him to look at her with such lust in his eyes? A lust that showed he could hardly keep under control his desire for her?

While staring at him, she realised something strange happening to her. Because, as long as she watched Erik losing control, she let her emotions free.

"You are mine!" he whispered in her ear, pulling her on him tighter "Mine, Christine. And whatever belongs to me... I want it to have my seal." He finally said.

Christine felt her skin tingling and her body becoming hot while he was caressing her, and she shivered at the feeling of his hands ascending her bare arms and encircle her face.

"Kiss me, Erik." She pleaded huskily surprising both of them with her courage and her sensual voice. "Kiss me..." she repeated and saw his eyes sparkling with lust.

"I promise you that I will do many more things than kissing you..." Erik ensured her and unwrapped her towel. "_Many more!_" he repeated meaningfully. "But if you want me to kiss you first..."

His hands caressed her shoulders and then her neck, massaging softly with his thumbs and finally his lips applied gentle kisses on her throat and the base of her neck, where her pulse was thundering.

"Where exactly do you want me to kiss you? Tell me, Christine... Here...? And here...? Or here?"

His mouth travelled from her chin to her cheeks and then to her neck, without getting closer to her lips. Until Christine couldn't take anymore this torture, she touched his masked side and turned his face to hers. Erik flinched at her touch and grabbed her hand in a vice grip.

Christine tried to protest, but instead, a sigh of happiness left her lips as she felt, at last, his mouth covering hers with desire.

"Erik..._oh Erik..._" Christine whispered and slipped her now free hand into his hair.

He shivered at her fingers' caress to his skull; however, what totally undid him was Christine's curious tongue that drew the outline of his lips.

Erik raised slightly his head and observed their reflections at the bathroom's mirror. Christine, in bone and flesh, was indeed in his arms and pressed her bare breasts onto his sternum, while tasting and returning his kisses with longing.

Without thinking, he looked at his hands as they were caressing voraciously Christine's pale, soft body... broad and tanned, they reminded him of a corsair's hands who longed to touch his treasure.

In the passion's fever, he pulled Christine more violently to him and he heard her moan in bliss. Her moan was the beginning of a new wave of desire inside Erik and he was ready to get rid of all his clothes. But before, he wanted to punish her naughty tongue that stopped all of his efforts to gain some self control.

He kissed her with passion and felt her tremble with lust.

"_God! What is happening between us is the miracle of my life... the reason I was born."_ Christine thought. Here, in Erik's embrace found the absolute meaning of love and passion.

Suddenly, she had forgotten what she wanted to tell him, that she wanted to leave and give an end to everything, but... What was now happening was exactly what she yearned for since the very first moment.

Erik not being able to hold back anymore, raised Christine into his arms and went to the bedroom. He didn't care what she had been doing till that very moment... but from that day until the end of time she would be his.

The heavy curtains were closed and at the room's meagre light Christine's skin seemed almost see-through and Erik bowed to his urges by bending over her and caressing slowly her erected buds with his lips, making her shiver.

"No, I don't want us to rush things..." he murmured close to her ear as she started writhing under his body. She had lost her mind with his hands on her and the teasing rhythm of his hips. At that moment only Erik's pants separated her centre from his burning erection and with each grind she could feel him swell.

"I want us to enjoy every single moment..." he groaned as he outlined with his index finger her nipple and finally buried his face in her breasts.

He suckled and licked them like a little babe. Then he encircled them with his large hands and brought both of her pink mounds inside his mouth.

Christine arched her back at this ultimate pleasure. "I want you so much..._so much it hurts..._" she froze while listening to her own voice. Suddenly, she felt only uncertainty and concern.

Alas... too late... Erik had already heard her. He rose from the bed, undressed and laid next to her capturing her gaze with his.

"Where do you want me, Christine? Tell me..." he moved closer to her ear and whispered hotly "Show me..."

The huskiness in his voice both frightened and aroused her.

Erik without waiting for her response he began rubbing slowly, with the back of his hand, the curly hair between Christine's legs.

"You haven't answered me Christine..." he reminded her and kept drawing invisible circles on her groin till she felt she would faint from the pleasure.

"Tell me... _tell me..._ What do you like?" Erik insisted while kissing softly her face and lapping her breasts vigorously.

"I want you, Erik... I..." Christine said stiflingly and stopped because his mouth caught hers in a kiss so fiery and possessive that she started trembling.

"Look at me!"

She did tentatively what he had asked. She opened her eyes and met his that were shining strangely. And then Erik began caressing her slowly... softly... methodically at the nape of her neck, her breasts, her hips, and finally her moist core.

He parted her lower lips with his fingers and attempted to insert one of them inside her. Christine yelped and grabbed his shoulders. He grinned devilishly and licked her earlobe as he continued massaging her.

Under his experienced hands her body finally relaxed and began responding to his magical caresses. And like that wasn't enough...

"I cannot take it anymore... I can't... I want you so much..." Erik whispered on her lips as his mouth sealed hers in a passionate kiss.

Her tongue danced with his and teasingly sucked it in her mouth. Erik growled deeply in his throat and moved on top of her.

"The next time, we'll do it slower." He promised and pecked her softly and lovingly.

Christine lost her mind at his look of adoration and the meaning of his words... _"The next time..."_ she repeated in her mind. She felt like dying from happiness. Because that 'the next time' meant that Erik had feelings for her.

Suddenly the room's air pulsated from their passion's intensity. Their bodies were moving synchronised just like the bodies of old lovers.

Every sigh and every whisper brought them closer, not only physically but mentally too.

So, when Erik finally whispered to her "Now, Christine...Oh god, now!" she understood. She wrapped spontaneously her legs around his waist and raised her hips in order to meet him. Erik groaned at the first feeling of her hot, wet heat and caught his shaft in his hand. He lubricated the head at her moisture while teasing her swollen clitoris and with a long hard thrust he entered her.

He heard his cry as he made her his. A loud, triumphant cry that was cut abruptly when it met an obstacle he never imagined.

Although his mind and soul understood what had happened, his body refused to cooperate and continued violently its way to vanish the barrier. In his every move he felt the Christine's response , who after the first shock totally let herself give into the primal pleasure. And while Erik was conquering her body, she understood for the first time what _being a woman_ means and let her tears slip freely... tears of gratitude that escorted their last spasms.

Suddenly, Christine felt someone trembling. She didn't know though whether it was Erik or she... or both of them. Few moments before, Erik shouted her name as he reached his peak and then he had wrapped her into his strong arms. The completeness his embrace had offered her, made her eyes fill with tears again.

Trying to breathe normally, Erik turned and looked at Christine. She was crying silently and her tears were slipping on her soft cheeks _"Are they tears of pain?"_ he wondered and his heart immediately tightened. _"Am I the cause of them? Because..."_

But still... his mind refused to admit the reality. _"She can't be a virgin... No... it's not possible..."_ he thought.

However, the truth was different and he was quite aware of it. No matter how hard he tried to refuse it. He had hurt her... For his own pleasure he had made her sacrifice her innocence... pay with the purity of her body his passion...

Feeling guilty, and disgust with himself, he pulled away from her, separating their bodies.

"Erik?" surprised by his behaviour, Christine gave him an uncertain look. _"Why did he stop caressing me? Holding me in his arms?"_ she wondered. "What... What happened?"

"Do you really have to ask?" he replied abruptly "Why didn't you tell me... Why didn't you stop me?"

The anger in his voice destroyed her happiness and caused her tension and disappointment. Because she understood that something so unique and beautiful for her meant absolutely nothing for Erik.

"You _had_ to stop me!" he repeated.

Feeling utterly disgusted with himself he raised from bed and walked towards the bathroom. When he returned he had a towel around his hips and was holding a bathrobe. He handed it to Christine and turned away, giving her few moments of privacy. She sat up and with trembling hands she tried to wear it.

"_What am I going to tell him if he insists in pushing me to reveal why I didn't stop him?"_ she thought while struggling with the bathrobe's belt. Erik turned then and saw her. He exhaled nervously; he took the belt in his hants and tied it properly.

"You are not safe to walk alone here." He abruptly burst "You do understand that, don't you? Even if I had behaved the way I should, Joseph..."

"Joseph!" Christine repeated the name in contempt. "Why are you talking about him now? He's so awful..."

"But this didn't stop you from going on a walk with him."

"I never did that!" Christine protested strongly.

"Carlotta told me you went for a walk." Erik insisted.

"Indeed. But alone. There were a few things I wanted to... reconsider and..." she lowered her head and avoided eye contact with him. "I want to return home, Erik..." she cried "I cannot take it any more..."

Erik knew exactly what she was going to tell him... that she couldn't live there after the way he treated her...

"You _had to_ tell me!" he interrupted her "If I knew that you were a virgin..." he stopped and chew at his bottom lip.

It was the first time Christine had seen him doing so... he seemed so vulnerable.

"_He feels guilty for stealing my innocence, but he doesn't care that he broke my heart."_ Christine thought with anger. Like the innocence of the soul, something she had lost forever, was something of low importance. But how could she be so naive and believe, even for one moment, that Erik had feelings for her? She must be crazy! Yes, crazy... but crazy because of her love for him...

"I thought..." she heard him say.

But that was her turn to cut him "I know _exactly_ what you thought! Your opinion is clear to me. You think I am a cheap and stupid whore who approached you just for your money. And you are so sure about yourself that you never let me explain. Because it s comfortable to think the worst about me. I suppose your pride would be hurt if you learned that you are wrong..."

While she was talking, Erik was scrutinising her. And it hurt him that jealousy had made him treat her so...outrageously. He desperately longed to take her in his arms, to dry her tears with his kisses, to whisper to her how much he loved her and ask for her forgiveness for all the pain he had caused her.

But if he wanted to be honest, he had to admit that the only thing he desired was to lay her body on the bed, take off her bathrobe and caress with his lips every millimetre of her body... to show her in his own way how much he loved her. But the way things had turned to be... he was not allowed to do any of these...

"Explain me now..." he offered in an effort to avoid taking her in his arms.

At the beginning Christine was tempted to refuse, but then she saw that there was no reason to do so. She decided to tell him the truth and she would... leave him. However, she wouldn't tell him why.

Despite her sadness, she knew she would melt from happiness if Erik raised his arms and drive her into his warm, secure embrace... if he stopped hurting her with his words and let her believe, with his kisses and touches, that he loved her as much as she did.

But of course all of these were stupid daydreaming and had nothing to do with reality. So, she picked up her mind and started talking to him about Meg, Raoul and Hillary.

...

* * *

"She made you do such thing?" Erik exhaled angrily.

Christine had told him every reason Hillary used to convince her to be more... sexy.

Then a soft knock interrupted them. It was Antoinette, who entered impetuously.

"Grandpa is here." She announced "He is looking forward to seeing you both."

"I'd better get dressed." Christine stated nervously.

However, Antoinette thought she was simply nervous about meeting their grandfather. And turned to her cousin "Erik, you and me have to talk before you see grandpa." She warned in a serious tone...

* * *

**A/N: *voice sounds from kilometres away* so, how was it? just let me know ;)...**

**OH! IMPORTANT: **after several reviews and PMs i got... i decided to **THROW A LITTLE COMPETITION**... just for fun ;)... the topic is: **CREATIVE WAYS TO KILL CARLOTTA :P**... now the prize will be hmmm...*thinks* a part from the 1st chapter of the story i m working on this period... what do you think ;) ? **deadline will be Sunday the 5th of September...**


	15. Meetings in the aftermath

A/N: *stops studying organic chemistry* Hello guys! Oh yes, i have a chapter to upload xD…

An **ENORMOUS THAAAAAAAAAAAK YOOOOOOOU! **to everyone who reviewed, you are absolutely wonderful :)... i honestly have no words… i mean 203 reviews? WOW… you re great :D! i really cannot thank you enough...

For my anonymous reviewers :D :

**gunners7:** i m glad you enjoyed it! Yes, possessive Erik is very sexy and… romantic xD…  
aaaaaaaaw… please don t cry ;P… everything can only get better now :)…  
btw thank you so much for participating to my little competition… your idea is really nice ;)…

**MarcoHietala'sAngel:** oow… nice way to kill her xDxDxD!  
ooooh… thank you so much for your kind words :), they really mean a lot to me :)! now… about this chapter i suggest you "Ghost Love Score", without second thought ;D…

**Me:** thank you so much! hmmm… niiiiiiiiiiiice xD… very creative idea :D!

**FineEyes:** you re very welcome :D!  
Hmmm what have we got here? Very good ideas, it seems you have given them some thought xD! Thank you for participating ;)…

**Balack88:** hahaha… yeah they did it… it was time i guess ;P…  
ahaaaaa… great idea!

**MmeButterfly:** OMG! When i read your idea i almost fell from the chair laughing… it s great xDxDxD! Very good job :D!

**123456:** aaaaw… thank you so much :D!  
xDxDxD this would be really funny to watch… very good idea!

**Melstrife:** thank you so much for reviewing :D! this chaapter is definitely for you, 'cause it ll answer most of your questions :)…

**vanilla:** i m really glad you liked it… thanks for reviewing :)…

SO... one chapter to go :(... anyways... i hope you ll enjoy this one :D!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN PotO nor the main plot of the story.

* * *

**Judging by the cover**

**Chapter 15: ****Meetings in the aftermath**

Christine stared rebukingly at her reflection in the bedroom's body-length mirror. Inside the mirror was a woman who was shining from happiness and satisfaction after leaving the arms of her beloved.

This sight made her feel embarrassed. She didn't want to look like this the first time she would meet Erik's grandfather, the man who was responsible for her being there at that moment, the one who thought she was unworthy for his grandson... But mainly, she didn't want Erik to see her like that.

Why on earth had her face to show so clearly the completeness she felt? Wouldn't it be better to show the loneliness she knew was waiting her, the hurt and the sadness that were going to finally become her partners in life?

Erik had stayed to the room for only a few moments after his discussion with Antoinette. He took a shower, got dressed and announced her he wished to talk personally to his grandfather before presenting her to him.

"_I won't be late."_ He had told her sullenly and left, without giving her the opportunity to answer him that, for her own mental serenity, the only thing she wished was to never see him again.

Christine looked again herself at the mirror and gave a strict look to her reflection.

But soon she admitted that her expression was the one of a woman in love. Even her eyes, despite her anger, had a strange sparkle in them... like they knew a precious secret.

She had tried repeatedly to convince her body that she just lived a dream and it would never happen again, but it refused to listen to her. Just like now... Suddenly she heard the main door open and turned nervously.

...

* * *

Erik had taken a deep breath and opened the bedroom's door with a stable hand. Antoinette had been categorical. She was mad at Carlotta and caring and gently towards Christine. It had taken her several moments to swallow her anger and narrate the whole conversation between the two women.

"_Carlotta did everything to convince Christine to leave you" she had informed him "She even promised she would give her a million pounds... But Christine, of course, refused. I don't understand the reason why Carlotta is being so offensive. Grandpa has to; at last, learn what a snake she is. And if you are not going to talk to him, I will do it..." she warned him in a serious tone._

_Erik listened to her without talking, trying to assimilate everything she was saying. He felt confused and he still couldn't believe how offensive and awful he had behaved to Christine. And now, Antoinette was telling him that Christine had refused with dignity Carlotta's proposition._

"_But how... How could I be so wrong about her?"_ he questioned his self for the thousandth time. And then a voice inside reminded him that he already knew the answer. From the first moment he had met her, his senses were in alertness... she had made him feel thrilled... And in his effort to drown this emotion and not admit he was in love with a stranger from a bar, he preferred to do everything to destroy the sweetest, the most beautiful, the most precious gift his life had sent him. Unless... Unless Christine gave him a second chance...

But, despite whether she gave him a second chance or not, before returning to the bedroom he had asked Carlotta to leave the mansion.

"_And don't lose your time trying to dissuade my grandfather" _he had warned her_ "Because he is not going to listen to you." _

Now he was in front his bedroom's _open _door and hesitated to enter. His gaze sought Christine. She was standing in front of the mirror and she was shining like a newly married woman. Her eyes were sparkling; her lips were smiling enigmatically like she had just discovered the secret of her femininity. She looked...

She looked in love. _"A woman who met happiness in her love's arms." _he thought spontaneously.

But her expression changed as soon as she saw him. Clouds filled her eyes and her body stiffened.

Erik closed his eyes feeling guilt suffocating him. He longed to close the door, and with it the entire world outside, take Christine in his arms and devote the rest of his life to her.

But he was a person with responsibilities and priorities. And the most recent of them was introducing Christine to his grandfather.

So, he moved towards her and caught her hand. She immediately pulled away. She wanted to hide her emotions as much as the disruption caused by his touch.

She expected him to remind her ironically that _that_ was one of her role's 'responsibilities'. Instead, he let her hand and said in a low voice "I am sorry for putting you through this my little angel..."

"But I think that was the only reason you brought me here." She commented avoiding his eyes, and convincing herself that the apologetic tone in his voice was her imagination's creation.

When they got out of the room, one of the maids went inside. Erik stopped and whispered something to her and then followed Christine.

"_It's normal to appear in front of his grandfather holding each other's hand, like being in love."_ she thought as Erik raised his hand again and caught hers enlacing their fingers while pulling her closer to his body.

What wasn't normal was the warmth and security the nearness of their bodies had brought her. Christine dodged these thoughts as she turned her attention to Antoinette and Estelle, who were sitting next to an old white-haired man.

While they were getting closer, the man rose and heard Erik saying "Grandpa, permit me to introduce you Christine."

Suddenly Christine stopped hearing everything. Now her whole attention was on the man's old face. It seemed so familiar... And then she remembered. He was the one she had met in the city, before going to the mansion, and was concerned about his health. But now he was smiling broadly at her while holding her hand tightly in his.

"There is no reason to introduce her, Erik. I already know your beautiful fiancée."

Christine observed how much grandpa enjoyed the shock in everyone's face. _"He's surely a person who likes controlling, challenging and surprising the others" _the girl cogitated. But while she found this characteristic annoying in Erik, she rather enjoyed it in his grandfather.

"You mean that you and Christine have met before?"

"Exactly! Just before you get in the mansion." the old-man ensured his grandson "I have to confess that she was very polite and caring towards and old-man, like me." He turned to Christine. "My driver informed me about your concern and your suggestion about driving me to a doctor." He smiled "The truth is I was exhausted from walking and the heat made me feel slightly... uncomfortable. But not as uncomfortable as my grandson felt when he reached my office and was told that I had cancelled our meeting." He said playfully. "Because you can't imagine I would allow my grandson to marry someone I would have never met before." He turned to Erik smirking and winked at him.

When Erik understood what had happened, he became delirious. "You are actually saying you went to _check_ on Christine?" he asked, the anger clear in his voice.

"She is marvellous, Erik!" he said loudly "_That_'s what truly matters." His voice turned calm again. "The woman you chose to share your life with is beautiful both inside and outside. There aren't many people like her... she's a rare jewel my boy." Christine blushed and bowed her head. "I had to get to know her alone, Erik. I know you do not agree with that, but..."

"What you did was utterly offensive." Erik interrupted him coldly and Christine looked at him stunned. Was Erik supporting and protecting her? What did that mean? Unless... unless his reaction was part of his role... the one of the 'fiancé in love'.

"Know that, grandpa!" Erik's voice reached her ears again, firm and decisive. "Whether you approve Christine, or not, I do not care. I love her and I will love her forever. And nor your threats, nor your 'nominated' brides are going to change my mind."

His words were followed by silence.

"Good!" his grandpa stated at the end "I am really glad to hear that. A woman like Christine deserves to be the focal point of her husband's life and heart. She reminds me of my Catherine. She was polite and caring like Christine." He smiled sadly and frowned while staring at the girl's fingers "What is that?" he pointed at the diamond ring "It's not the proper one for my grandson's bride! I'm surprised Erik that you offered your fiancée a simple diamond. She should wear my Cathy's ring, the one..."

"No!" Erik's answer was firm making Christine stiffen.

"_Did he decide to tell the truth to his family?"_ she wondered nervously. _"Is that why he could never offer me a family jewel?"_

"No." Erik repeated calmly this time. "If Christine wants another ring then she is free to have it. But for now, the only ring I want to see dressing her finger is the one _I _chose for her. A diamond so pure, sparkling and beautiful like her."

Christine saw his aunt and cousin staring at him open-mouthed. Not that she wasn't shocked herself. It was the first time Erik had made one so lyrical statement.

Incapable of stopping her tears she starred at the ring and found out that the diamond was indeed beautiful. However, a ring like that would matter to her only if it was given with love, and not as a part of an agreement.

But Erik's grandfather didn't pay much attention to his grandson's words. "Very good, very good!" he said cheerfully. "What I want you to tell me now is when you are planning to get married. Because I am not going to live forever Erik and I want to meet my grandchildren..."

"Grandpa!" Erik warned him strictly.

...

* * *

Later, after the dinner, Christine returned to the bedroom with Erik, who hadn't left her side the entire evening.

Outside the room, he touched her softly on the arm making her stop walking,

"I am sorry about what happened with my grandfather." he bowed his head "He... he had no right to..."

"You would do the same thing..." Christine interrupted him calmly, feeling the urge to defend her friend "And it would be absolutely normal. I still remember my grandmother's reaction the first time I went to the cinema with a boy." She laughed but stopped as soon as she saw Erik shaking his head seriously.

"Of course he was worried about you. But he could have talked to the wrong woman... not to mention that you were alone in a city you didn't know... and that despite my instructions your driver listened to him and stayed away from the car."

"It was noon, Erik." She reminded him in an effort to calm him down. "At least he didn't tell you to marry Carlotta again." She mentioned softly.

"But what...?" she murmured flabbergasted when she faced their luggage packed near the bed, but Erik didn't allow her to say more.

"I asked from Mary to prepare our things." He informed her "Tomorrow we are returning home."

"So, we are leaving..." Christine understood that her surprise was foolish. Of course they would leave. Now Erik didn't need her anymore. His grandfather was clear enough when he said, during the meal, that Carlotta was not welcome to the mansion from now on.

"We have no other choice." Erik told her. "You heard my grandfather. Now that his medical examinations are good, he wants to desperately to work on something. So, he is looking forward to organising our wedding just like Antoinette and Estelle." He paused and made an annoyed face "They will start the come-and-go to fashion designers, and they will get on our nerves till they prepare your wedding dress and my suit." He chuckled "And then they'll start calling architects to extend the mansion for the new family members and..."

Christine was absorbing his every word because his descriptions touched a very sensitive point of her heart. But his next phrase made her jump from the surprise.

"We have to get married as soon as possible. We can't delay it. Especially if you are already pregnant..."

"But what... what are you talking about?" a pale Christine protested with a barely audible voice "You cannot be serious. I cannot marry you! Because..."

"Why can't we get married Christine?" he challenged her "Because you were innocent and hadn't met another man this way before me? Is this the reason? And besides, I would never abandon _my_ child."

"You can't know whether I am pregnant or not! To tell you the truth, I really doubt..."

Erik looked at her smirking devilishly "And how do _you_ know? You had no idea about..."

"I have heard" she cut him decisively "That the first time, the chances to become pregnant are very little, so..." she stopped abruptly.

"Erik, I don't want us to do it." She changed her tactics "Even in case I am pregnant, nowadays there is no problem. I can bring it up..."

"Bring it up?" he mocked her "Why did you refuse the money Carlotta offered you?"

The girl froze at her place _"How does he know? Surely Carlotta didn't speak, however..."_

"A child needs much more than money." She replied "It needs love."

"You really think I don't know it? Don't forget that I, just like you, grew up without my parents' love. So, I know how important it is. I would never leave my own child grow up without _my_ love."

He stopped abruptly when a low gasp left Christine's lips. He understood how deeply he had hurt her with his words, his eyes darkened with sadness.

"Forgive me, my love, forgive me. I only wanted to make you understand that I could never live away from our child. Such as I cannot live away from you, my sweet angel."

Christine looked at him aghast, unable to move, to talk or even breathe. _"He's mocking me."_ She thought. _"He doesn't truly love me. I know he doesn't. He's just pretending."_

She looked the ring at her hand and her heart broke. She tried to hold back her tears her hurt pride had caused and tried to put off the ring. But the amount of champagne she had drunk during the dinner made the job difficult.

Erik was scrutinising her... just like during the whole dinner.

"_Carlotta was awfully offensive to her."_ Antoinette had told him _"But you have to be very proud of her, bro. She adores you. Once I believed that no woman was worthy of my amazing cousin, but now I know I was wrong. Christine loves you exactly the way you are... exactly the way you deserve to be loved..."_

"_She is perfect for you, my love"_ Estelle had told him.

"_She is a beautiful lady with one more beautiful heart."_ His grandfather had mentioned.

During the dinner, when his grandfather teased her slightly, she had turned spontaneously to him, like she was seeking his protection. And her gaze had given him wings. He felt the urge to take her into his arms and drive her somewhere far, where no one could find them and he would make her his, causing her eyes look at him this way again and again and again...

Meanwhile, Christine had put off the ring. She gave it to him holding her head high.

"There's no way to marry a man who doesn't love me." She declared with dignity.

Erik closed his eyes; he repeated her words inside his mind and decided to take his life's greatest risk. Because, if he had comprehended her words correctly...

He opened his eyes and approached her...

If he lost... he would lose everything. But what if he won...?

He took a deep breath and asked her softly "Perhaps you should have said that you are not going to marry a man who _you_ don t love."

Christine froze and her face paled "I... mmm... that's what I meant." She murmured panicked. "Anyway, the fact is that I am not going to marry you, Erik!" she protested as she watched him cover the distance between them.

"No matter what, I won't let you go, Christine." He whispered and slowly he dragged her into his arms.

"Yes, of course." Christine rolled her eyes "Because of the baby I might..." she supposed. She tried her best to remain sober, but it was too difficult with Erik holding her in his strong arms and kissing her softly on her face.

"And because of this..." Erik replied and kept kissing her without daring to go close to her lips. "But also because of this..." he took one of her hands and pressed it onto his heart "And this" he put his own hand onto her heart "For you..." he said finally.

"For me?" Christine pulled away, but he didn't let her. Instead he encircled her face with his hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Give me a chance..." he pleaded, his eyes watering "A chance to show you how things should have been between us from the very first moment. Please, Christine..."

* * *

**A/N: so, how was it? just let me know :)... **

* * *

**About the competition… now, it s officially CLOSED…**

First of all, i want to thank everyone who participated, your ideas are really great :D… i can say that everyone can be really creative when it comes to killing Carlotta xD…

**A couple of things i wanted to say are:**  
**1.** i had decided to not put **rules,** but after your responses i decided that i have to and mainly because many of you used common ideas like 'poisoning Carlotta' or 'let her bite her tongue' xD… thankfully the ones who suggested those ways of killing Carlotta had also suggested a few more ways, so i just won t count the poison thing at the results…

**2. MarcoHietala'sAngel and XxxCherikxxX we have a problem :(**… you both suggested the same thing... unfortunately in both situations it was the only suggestion :/...  
i want to be fair so… **only for you, the competition is not closed till Wednesday** when the last chapter will be up… i hope both of you are ok with that :)...  
**if no one suggests anything new till Wednesday, then you will be judged as one, meaning if you win, you ll be both winners ;)...**

**3.** the winner will be announced at the final chapter's end :D…

**But let s get to the point ;)...**

**The nominees and their suggestions are:**

**1. Wandering-Phantom: The Best Background :D (**Carlotta pissing someone off xDxDxD**)**  
**_suggestion_:** while Carlotta is pissing someone off a glass of alcohol falls on her, she is caught off guard, she stumbles and falls in the fireplace...

**2. gunners7: The Cleanest Job ;)** **(**no remains **;D )**  
**_suggestion_:** Carlotta's plane explodes (Joe is inside too **;)**) and she turns to ashes… we don t even get to see her remains…

**3. DarkMage6: Creepy One ;D (**Grated Carlotta *grins***)**  
**_suggestion_:** Carlotta trips and falls into a wood-chipper that 'accidentally' turns on…

**4. s.e tudor: Carlotta's Nightmare xD**  
**_suggestion_:** Carlotta losing everything she has and has to live on the streets, 'singing' :P for her food…

**5. Me: Carlotta Challenges her Luck xP**  
**_suggestion_:** Carlotta is texting while driving, the car falls off a cliff and she gets mauled by a bear…

**6. The Ashes Fan: Combining Medieval tortures with the mythological Procrustes ;)**  
**_suggestion_:** place Carlotta on a stretching machine and for every inch she grows cut two inches off (and also have Joseph Burquet there next to her being chainsawed)…

**7. Queen Madisyn of Narnia: Traditional one (**but it works every time **;D)**  
**_suggestion_:** Carlotta's trying to kill Christine with a dagger and at the end she kills herself with her own weapon…

**8. FineEyes: Combining Movie Death with the Effects of Carlotta's Lifestyle XD**  
**_suggestionS_: 1)** Joseph kills her when he mistakes her for Christine, who Carlotta ordered him to kill... **2)** Fast acting skin cancer from her obsessive tanning... **3)**Wearing a ridiculously tight dress to Erik and Christine's engagement party, she trips down the stairs and breaks her neck...

**9. a super cool reader: The Pervy One ;P**  
**_suggestionS_: 1)** die while having sex with Joseph after realising how small his dick is... **2)** make her watch E/C porn...

**10. Balack88: Western Death =D**  
**_suggestion_:** tie Carlotta on a pillar and let her starve to death, then her body will be eaten by vultures...

**11. MmmButterfly: The kinky killer ;P**  
**_suggestion_:** put a dynamite inside Carlotta's vibrator...

**12. 123456: Amazonian killer ;D**  
**_suggestion_:** Carlotta wants to surprise Erik and jumps naked in his private swimming pool, but she has forgotten she had asked Joe to put some piranhas in there in order to kill Christine...

**13. MarcoHietala'sAngel and XxxCherikxxX:** You should team-up for **Killing with Style xD ;D!**  
**_suggestion_:** drown Carlotta in her own perfume...

these are your suggestions **:D**... so tell me your opinions... who do you think is going to win **;)**?


	16. A chance, a mask and the epilogue

A/N: *sighs* seems that s the last chapter...

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing and supporting me and this story: vanilla, The Ashes Fan, MarcoHietala'sAngel, Daae-Phantom-Love, DarkMage6, 123456, a super cool reader, gunners7, Queen Madisyn of Narnia, Melstrife, PhantomPhoenix, MmeButterfly, Jade Wiliams, s.e tudor, I-BabyJane-I, Balack88, ..Wonderland, IamthePhantomoftheOpera, ABC, Erik's Phantomess, Musical Maryann, Lothiel, Ankhsenamun, Me, Epic Insanity, Rikku Ree, TwilightLoversetc, girl, green-eyed-owl, the yellow flower, funny girl, witch-of-the-west9482, RibbonRose, DaFatGnome, LonesomeGurlAngelOfDeath, Sparkhouse, gerardsfan, crazyverycrazy, Nataliia, Erik'sNewChristine, liVe-yOur-fAntasY, atlgirl76, bayu. kaling, nasikari, momoxradtastic, Salina tambi campuran Kaling, FineEyes, XxAniketosxX, Kuroneko, Wandering-Phantom, PhantomOperaStar and TheTamster.**

_But most importantly, I want to thank **XxxCherikxxX :)**... thank you, sweetheart, for everything you ve done for me :)! without your support i would have never uploaded this story on FFN... IOU a great deal :)... thanks again..._

Erm... Let's get down to business ;)...

For my anonymous reviewers :D :

**MarcoHietala'sAngel:** hahaha... yes you re right, but don t forget that Carlotta never showed to him her 'real' self... xDxDxD...  
hmmm...*thinks*... i think that "Dark chest of Wanders" is the song for this chapter... especially the line ''All the burdens gone..." ;D... hope you enjoy it...

**123456: **hehe... you re right :D... thank you so much for reviewing :)!

**ABC: **thanks :D! hope you enjoy it :)...

**PhantomPhoenix: **hahaha... it is never really late for anything xD... i loved your idea veeeery much... i laughed so hard just by imagining it :)...  
i m really so glad you like my story... thank you very much :)!

**Me: **xDxDxD thank you :D!

**MmeButterfly: **aaah... she will, don t worry xDxDxD... thanks for reviewing :)!

**gunners7:** aaaaaw... thank you so much for your wondrful review! i hope i was quich enough to respond xD ;)... here's your chapter :D...

**Kuroneko: **thank you very much... hope you ll enjoy the ending too :)...

**Melstrife:** yes! Erik decided to act like a man , at last ;P... i m so glad you enjoyed :D! thank you :)...

**Balack88: **don t worry, don t worry she will, but i won t say anything more xDxDxD... enjoy the chapter :D!

**vanilla:** hehe... yes Erik was very cute in the last chapter :)... thanks for reviewing :)…

Behold... the last chapter of Judging by the Cover... ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN PotO or the main plot of the story.

* * *

**Judging by the cover**

**Chapter 16: A chance, a mask and the epilogue of a love-story**

"_Give me a chance...a chance to show you how things should have been between us from the very first moment. Please, Christine..."_ Erik's words were echoing in Christine's head.

"What are you trying to tell me?" she murmured confused.

"I am trying to tell you with words what my soul, my heart and body have already told you, my precious, unique love. And of course you guessed it from the first time we made love, didn't you?"

Christine stared at his eyes bewitched and felt her heart beating with happiness. His body had indeed made sure to show her, in its own way, the love Erik was talking about. Suddenly, she felt her cheeks flush as desire and longing were waking again inside her.

"I thought it was just sex." She babbled uncomfortably, and she felt even more uncomfortably when Erik burst into laughter. "What did I say this time?" she questioned offended.

"Oh, my love... my little angel... Even if I hadn't any proof of your innocence, what you said just now, would have been enough to convince me. Because no experienced woman would claim that what happened between us was simply sex." He paused, smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips "But what's the point on explaining? You and I will never have 'just sex'. Because we will always make love Christine... one gentle and wonderful love during our entire life."

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the girl was staring at him in awe, then he opened them and they locked gazes "I... I love you Christine..."

Christine couldn't mouth a single word for several moments. She just stared at him and Erik frowned.

"Christine, please... Say something, swear me if you want to but please speak to me..."

"Oh Erik... my love..." Christine whispered as Erik was holding her tightly on his body.

Erik's smile reached his eyes after listening to her words. He picked her up in his arms, bridal style, and walked towards the bed.

"No, Erik, we can't..." she protested when he started removing her clothes "All my clean clothes are packed, I would have nothing to wear... and..."

"Perfect!" Erik said in satisfaction without moving away from her "Because I cannot imagine anything I would want more than to hold you naked in my arms, knowing that there's no way to escape from me."

Christine grinned and Erik started kissing her, but accidentally she touch his mask and he pulled away abruptly...

...

* * *

"Erik..."

He closed his eyes firmly "Christine, don't even think of it. Anything but that my love, please. I don't want to lose you… not because of this." He sighed and rose carefully.

"Erik, no... It really doesn't matter to..."

"No! Never ask me that Christine..." he interrupted her.

"How do you expect to share my life with someone who is hiding from me? Please, my love..." her voice was pleading.

Erik turned away "Why do you insist? You already know there's a deformity underneath... isn't that enough?"

Christine bit her lip and thought of telling him that she had already seen him and she had no problem. Yes, it was shocking, but she loved him. But _no_... She wanted to find out if he would trust her enough as to show her...

So she rose too from bed and stood on her knees behind Erik, who was now sitting at the bed's edge.

"No, it s not enough." She caught his hands that hid his face. "Because I want to... _watch your expressions as I make love to you_." She recalled something he had told her "_All_ of your expressions." She said meaningfully.

Erik was stunned and turned to face her. Christine didn't lose her time and put her hand onto his mask locking gazes with him... he flinched but didn't pull away.

"Just… just do it slowly..." he begged her and closed his eyes for one more time.

Christine chuckled softly "I won't hurt you..." she brought her face closer to his "I promise..." she whispered on his lips and kissed him. She felt him relax and ever so gently she pulled his mask. Erik let a sudden cry as her hands touched his deformity, but she swallowed it in her kiss. Then he became more confident and deepened the kiss...

When they finally broke apart Erik was blushing and Christine giggled.

"But how?" he wondered.

"Easily... It's part of you..." she kissed him suckling his tongue into her mouth "But can I confess something?" she nibbled his earlobe.

Erik was too caught up with surprise to answer, so she moved on making sure she was hugging him close "I had seen your face before..."

Erik inhaled sharply and looked into her eyes...

"Wh... Where?" he mumbled.

"_He looks so vulnerable... I think I love him even more now."_ She thought and smiled. "The night before we made love... yesterday… you were swimming and I woke up. Then I saw you."

Erik bit his bottom lip "You mean that we made love after you saw my face?" the girl nodded happily "Oh, my little angel what would I do without you? You are my life's greatest gift." Christine smiled and caressed his puckered skin.

He nuzzled his face in her hand and smiled as he heard her giggling. "Oh god! I don't want to think what could have happened if I had lost you. And it would be entirely my fault, I am sor..." She put a finger onto his lips.

"Hush... No need to think of such things. We are together now." She ensured him.

"Christine I... I want to share something with you... about my life..." he sighed and moved on "My... My parents and Carlot..." she cut him once again...

"I know... Antoinette thought as a _fiancée_ of yours I knew, so we had a little talk."

Erik ran his hands through his hair nervously. "I can't believe it..." he said in awe but abruptly he turned serious. "I am going to have a serious talk with her! And whoever told her about those things... she wasn't supposed to know... not _yet._"

He immediately caught Christine's panicked expression and he laughed making her laugh too.

Christine sighed and sat finally on his lap resting her head on his shoulder... then a playful smirk dressed her face. "Do you know what else I saw the night I saw your face?"

He was taken aback and shook his head.

"Mmmm..." she murmured as she shifted closer to his ear. Immediately her hands travelled slowly down from his chest... to his stomach... hips and finally reached his belt.

Erik's eyes darkened with desire as she licked playfully his neck.

Soon, he was back to his normal passionate self, as with a roar he turned Christine onto her back and rested his body on hers.

She laughed at the sudden movement, but as soon as he settled himself at her natural cradle and grinded her core slightly she left a hiss and pulled his face to hers.

...

* * *

After some time of kissing and teasing, Erik left a growl at Christine's playfulness and she giggled.

"You sound like a lion." She said onto his lips.

"I am! And a very hungry one." He mumbled and bit her neck.

At the meantime, he had removed Christine's dress and she was now laying only in her panties and bra.

"You shouldn't play with your food you know."

"Shouldn't I?" Erik smiled devilishly and started moving downwards, his lips caressing every inch of her body.

Christine followed his movement till she was almost sitting, resting on her elbows, in a pose that made her breasts rise up towards him.

Very carefully he removed her bra.

"Such beauty..." His words were barely audible.

Right then he dipped his head and started kissing her soft flesh. His feather-light kisses brought tears to her eyes. She felt so loved at this moment.

Very soon he moved to her navel and hips till he reached the place he was aiming for.

Christine's panties were removed almost immediately and she turned her head blushing.

Erik chuckled and leaned forward to _really_ see her for the first time.

The girl saw his hungry gaze and before she good stop him, with a flick of his tongue he tasted her...

She squealed and grabbed Erik's hands for dear life. She hadn't felt such intense pleasure before.

"_Pure nectar..."_ he thought while loving her wet centre with his tongue.

Christine moaned incoherent words at his attack and then, out of the blue, his laps turned slower and gentler...

"My sweet angel, what did I do to you?" he said, but Christine couldn't hear him.

Erik closed his eyes and continued stroking, learning, discovering and exploring her secrets gently, like he was trying to make her forget the pain he had caused her a few hours before with his sexual assault... like his lips and tongue could ease _that_ pain...

"Please ... _please _..." she said, pulling him up to face her.

He listened her breathing changing into a faster rhythm. She was almost there and he wanted to be with her at that moment... inside her, feeling her...

With light's speed he undressed and lied on top of her.

"I have never known anything so ready, so welcoming... all for me, my beautiful angel. Are you ready my love?" he pecked her sweetly and positioned himself at her entrance.

Christine cupped both his cheeks and rose to meet his lips. The moment before touching, she whispered a soft "Now..."

And with a final look into her eyes he thrust.

Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy and her legs wrapped around his waist to bring him closer. He had filled her so deeply, and so fully.

Erik didn't dare to move at the beginning, he just stayed there feeling her tightness engulfing him.

Christine stared into his eyes and smiled "I love you." She mouthed.

It was like the god, he had never believed in, had finally smiled at him.

"Oh god, I love you!" he shouted "I love you more than anything."

And with that he finally began moving his hips slowly at first, but as soon as Christine started meeting his thrusts he built a steady but relentless rhythm to satisfy both of them.

Christine was delirious. Her arms were clawed at the back of his shoulders as he had put his head at the crook of her neck, suckling occasionally and leaving his marks on her.

Christine's moans became again high pitched, she was so close...

Erik rose and put his weight on his hands as he thrust one last time.

"E-e-e-erik..." she screamed and shuddered and he chuckled. But his laughter died abruptly as she squeezed hard around him.

"You are exquisite, my angel." He said through clenched teeth as he felt her spasms on his cock.

Then he climaxed too, filling her with his love in hot spurts.

...

* * *

"I wish to stay like this forever." She said and cuddled closer to his side.

"You don't have to go anywhere. I would be more than happy to stay here with you" He smiled teasingly.

Christine sighed and rose kissing his marred cheek.

Erik could only hold her tightly on his chest. He wanted to feel her weight on him...to make sure that this was not a dream.

They made love for the rest of the night till they both fell exhausted in a peaceful slumber inside each other's arms.

...

* * *

The next morning, or better noon, Erik opened his eyes and smiled at the goddess in his arms, who was now playing with his chest's hair. Her soft curves moulded on his strong body.

"Good morning." He said huskily.

Christine smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Mmmm... the best thing to do when you wake up." He said as he stretched his body in content.

"Indeed..." Christine agreed as she watched her wild cat stretching.

"Now... where did you find the nightgown? Our clothes are packed." Erik frowned.

"Well... Mary came to wake us for the flight. And I told her that we would stay some more days. So... she unpacked the clothes and put them again inside the wardrobes. I hope you don't mind." she bit her bottom lip.

Erik started laughint "Of course I don't mind. But I prefer you more without any clothes on." He nudged her playfully. "I would ask you anyway to stay here till our... Wait a minute, this reminds me that..."

He rose like a lightning and rushed into the bathroom to throw some water on his face. Christine remained silently watching his naked body moving. Then he returned, wore his trousers and shirt, fixed his tie and kneeled in front of her. "...that I haven't made a proper proposal…"

Christine observed him in awe.

"Christine Daae, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked smiling broadly.

Christine jumped on him happily and kissed him, driving both of them onto the room's floor.

"Oh, yes!" she squealed in delight as Erik, from a lying position, took her hand and kissed the fourth finger before placing the ring, which she had given back to him, on it.

* * *

**Epilogue**

(Almost a year and a half later...)

"We didn't marry the way your grandfather wished, but he would never allow us to celebrate Holly's baptism in a small family ceremony." Christine laughed while she and Erik were observing the quite big number of people who were present at the large room.

"Mmm... are you sure that Holly is ok with him?" Erik asked nervously, watching his grandfather walking around and showing off his _new_ granddaughter.

"In case you don't remember, he always repeats us that he has held more babies in his arms than the ones you will have held when you reach his age." Christine stated smiling.

"Perhaps, but none of them was our daughter!" Erik said cheerfully "I think it would be better to take Holly, Christine. She seems kind of anxious. She may be hungry. I suppose she didn't eat a lot before..."

...

* * *

"Jesus! I don't believe there is another father devoted to his daughter just like him." Antoinette whispered to Christine while Erik was approaching his grandfather. "I knew he would become a good father...but not like this..."

Christine laughed filled with happiness as she watched her husband taking their daughter in his arms with a look of pure adoration in his face.

Their little girl was born exactly nine months after their wedding. Which means, a month after the date they thought she would be born. But no one else knew that apart from the two of them. Such as that their daughter, before becoming a year old, she was going to have a little brother or a little sister.

"_Isn't it a little soon?" _Erik had asked her nervously when Christine had become suspicious.

She blushed and then laughed as she remembered that _she_ had asked him to make love to her after their daughter's birth.

Her beloved, proved to be a wonderful father. And an even more wonderful husband and lover. Christine sighed and her eyes darkened.

Erik saw that look and immediately recognised it. He gave the baby to Estelle, saying that he had something serious to discuss with Christine.

Although Estelle wrinkled her brow, she just took little Holly without asking for an explanation and walked to Christine's grandmother, who was by that moment a very good friend of hers.

"But Erik, we cannot do that!" she protested as he led her into one of the hotel's, where the celebration was held, suites.

"Why not?" Erik teased her "Right now I'll go insane if don't make you mine."

"Ah Erik..." Christine sighed as he started kissing her neck making her shiver.

""_Ah Erik" _what?" He teased her and chuckled darkly.

Christine, instead of answering, took his face into her hands and after removing his mask she sought his lips.

"I knew it from the very first time I met you that you were a wanton, my angel." He whispered with passion on her lips "A wanton exclusively mine!"

Christine smiled and bit his bottom lip teasingly.

...

* * *

The rest of their lives was spent in happiness... peace... and serenity with the love of each other and the love of their family.

**THE END...**

_O__h__ Eros, the conqueror in every fight,_

_Eros, who dominates everything in every place,_

_W__ho sleeps on girls' soft cheeks at night__,_

_And__ roams across the ocean seas_

_And through the shepherd's hut_

_No immortal god escapes from you,_

_Nor any man, who lives but for a day._

_ (Sophocles, 'Antigone')_

* * *

**A/N: ''end'' such a harsh word XD...  
anyways... i hope everyone liked the ending... don t hesitate to flame me if you didn t xDxDxD... i can bear everything right now, it s the last chapter after all ;)...**

**NOOOOOOOOOW... about the competition...  
Firstly, i wanted to thank everyone who participated and voted... But, forgive me it was too hard to choose the winner... all the ideas were so different and creative...  
I asked you to vote in order to help me choose,but every nominee got 1-3 votes... as you understand, the difference is not that big...**

**SO... here everyone wins... and as i promised the winner will get the first chapter of the story i m currently working on...**

**The chapter will be up as Chapter 17 of ''Judging by the cover'' in a little while (logically ;) )…**


	17. NEW STORY

So... here is the first chapter of my new story... it ll be AU again and of course E/C... feel free to ask anything you want...

anyways... when i ll upload this story there will be perhaps some differences comparing to what you re going to read now... i hope you understand, 'cause while writing a story more things come into our minds and we have to go back and correct, change or add something new...

Hope you enjoy it :)...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Monsieur Moreau will see you now." The receptionist informed Christine with cold politeness "But he has only ten minutes available for you."

Christine tried to hide all her emotions, although the past hour she was burning inside, while Erik Moreau was deciding whether he is going to respond or not to her emergent request. "Thank you..." she said "I'll try to not take much of his valuable time"

No matter how embarrassing was to see Erik again, she was determined to be calm and composed under whichever circumstances. Many important things were at stake, so she should not burst into offenses and curses, just like she would have done fivef years ago.

The luxury suite of his company, built in London's heart, mirrored the amazing ascension of his fame in the real estate's investments. He had amazed everyone considering that he once was the poor illegitimate kid of one of the Daniels' family maids, Madeleine's. Christine's father recognised Erik's talent and did his best to offer him the best education possible.

Her father's thought made her stronger that moment. Erwin Daniels' health was in a fragile condition after a serious heart attack, something which meant that while her mother was at his side, she had to deal with all the difficulties of their family's business.

The problem at the Daniels' Company was sudden and if her father found out, who knows what would happen to him? Christine was able to walk on burning charcoals in order to avoid that, and that was exactly what she was doing now... Erik Moreau was far worse than burning charcoals.

She raised her hand and knocked hastily his door, feeling her stomach turn to a knot just like every time she was at the same room with him.

"Come in." Erik's cold voice was heard.

She straightened her shoulders and turned the knob holding her head high. The fact that he didn't stand up proved that he was ready to offend her, something she expected from him. He always had an impudent air, even when he was part of the Daniels' staff.

The millisecond before he opened his mouth to speak Christine took him all in and felt her heart ready to fly away despitef her efforts to control it. Although he was sitting, his height was quite obvious, while his dark hair were shining from the sun's light coming from the large windows. Her fingers itched her to touch it.

At the right side of his face he wore the marks he got as a teenager. She wondered why he refused to get an operation. She smiled to herself; another man would have surely gone to a plastic surgeon, but not Erik... Erik wore his fighting-marks as medals. She remembered he had a large scar starting over his right eyebrow and extended to his mid cheek, it was about ten centimetres long and one centimetre wide. He looked intimidating and so annoyingly attractive.

So, as soon as she faced a white mask covering the right side of his face was at least shocked. _"What has happened to him?"_ she wondered and frowned. The last time she had seen him was at her wedding day... a lot of years ago...

"How is the Happy Widow today?" he mocked as his eyes caressed slowly her entire body from head to toe. "It's been a long time since we last met Christine. When was the last time? One year? Two years ago? Or maybe _five_? I can say that mourning suits you, Christine. You have never been more beautiful." He trailed his voice.

Christine stiffened at his ironic statement. Raoul Chaney was dead for over two years now but clearly Erik never _forgot_ to talk about him with his caustic tone. Christine felt like he had slapped her hard on the face when he talked about her deceased husband, but she would never admit that to Erik.

Despite her inner struggling she remained calm "May I have a sit?"

He waved with his hand "Put your cute arse on _that_ chair. But only for ten minutes. I have many things to do today."

Christine sat on the chair's edge, angry with herself for blushing at his words. Erik had the very annoying habit to tease her with personal comments which made her aware of her body in a way that no one else could.

"So," Erik leaned back on his expensive leather chair "what can I do for you, Chrissie Daniels?"

Christine clenched her teeth. No one called her like that. Only him. And he did it on purpose since she was fourteen years old when his mother started working for the Daniels and brought her twenty-year-old son with her to help. Erik was born and raised till the age of ten in France and each time he spoke her name he made it sound special. The two syllables his sensual mouth pronounced made her shiver, not really caring whether he called her Christine or Chrissie.

"I am here to talk to you about a little problem." She said, hoping Erik wasn't aware of her clenched fists and her stiff shoulders "With my father unable to help, I would really appreciate your advice about the way I have to act."

Erik was sitting and observing her closely while playing with his platinum pen. _Click... clack... click... clack..._ It was like he was trying to synchronise it with his steady heart-beat.

"How is your father today?" he questioned. "I visited him last night. He didn't look very well, but it is logical, I guess."

Christine was well aware of Erik's visits to her father and that's why she was trying to go to the hospital in totally different time. "He gets better." She replied. "The operation will take place the next week. I think they are waiting to stabilise him first."

"Yes, of course" he said, leaving finally the pen on his office. "But the doctors say that he is going to be perfectly fine, aren't they?"

Christine tried to avoid looking at his hands, but for some reason her gaze was magnetised. He had broad, square hands with hair on them that made him seem even manlier at his thirty two years.

He was not the young guy from the past anymore. His face, at least the part she could see, was clean-shaven, and his body even broader and muscled.

"Chrissie!"

Christine stopped her day-dreaming and turned her gaze to his. He had amazing eyes. His pitch black hair and his tanned skin made the azure colour of his eyes look more magnificent.

She knew nothing about Erik's father; on the other hand, she had never asked Erik about him, although she was pretty sure he wasn't French, but she couldn't say for sure, after all, Erik had his mother's last name. She had heard a few rumours as she grew up about Madeleine being very sad and refusing to talk about this matter.

"Uhm... I can't be very sure." She replied at his question about her father "I haven't talked with the doctors for some time."

When she finished her sentence she realised how apathetic she must have sounded. Like her father's health was not her first priority. And this was light-years away from the truth. She wouldn't be in front of him if it wasn't for her parents. She would never think of asking Erik's help, it was desperation that led her to 'his door'.

"May I assume that your visit to my _den_ has to do with the re-purchase of the Daniels' resort at your family's island?" he broke the silence.

Christine couldn't hide her surprise. She had learned everything the night before, how was it possible?

"Hmmm... yes, it has to do with it." She replied and turned nervously on the chair. "As you know, my father got a loan for its renovation about one and a half years ago. Last night I was informed that there was a vexation from the bank. If we don't pay off the loan, the resort will be re-purchased. I cannot allow this."

"Have you spoken to your economic consultants about this?" Erik asked.

Christine was ready to collapse "They said there is no way to find so much money in twenty four hours." She lowered her gaze.

Erik started playing with his pen again, but a little faster this time.

"I believe you haven't told anything to your father."

"No..." Christine murmured not daring to lift her eyes to meet his. "I didn't want to stress him. I am afraid that the news will do no good to his health."

"How about the resorts' supervisors? Do they know anything about that?"

Christine licked her lips nervously "I talked to Marie and Samuel Gary last night. They are worried about their jobs of course, but I tried to calm them down."

"Have you brought all the needed papers with you?" Erik questioned after a small pause.

"Eeeer... no... I thought I should talk to you first." Christine was well aware of how wrong her answer was. She could see that in his piercing gaze as he scrutinised her.

She felt as hopeless as a little child. She always felt like this in difficult situations, but she didn't have the courage to admit it to her parents.

Her parents had very high standards for her, especially after her elder brother's death and she was trying in every possible way to feel the gap Nathan left.

Erik leaned backwards with his eyes nailed to hers "So, you have less than twenty four hours to purchase the money, otherwise you lose the resort's main priority." She summed up.

Christine wetted with the tip of her tongue her dry lips "That's right." She said in fear "If I don't find the money, the Daniels' family will own only the 35% of the resort's holdings. I am not sure about what you can do, but I know my father... If he weren't ill, he would firstly seek your advice."

His gaze never moved; something that stirred Christine.

"Do you know who is behind all this?" he asked.

She shook her head and sighed "I asked, but no one seems to know anything about the company that is behind that."

"And how much are they asking?"

Christine trembled and inhaled deeply "Eighteen million pounds."

His visible eyebrow rose "Not exactly the amount of money someone would have in cash." He commented.

"None of the Daniels' has so much money, nor in cash, nor in a bank account." She licked her lips again "I am sure my father would never expect something like that... "

"Hmmm..."

Christine moved uncomfortably on the chair "I...I was wondering which your suggestion in this situation is..." she kept her breath. At that moment she was able to hear her heart pounding in her chest "I kn... know that I am a bother to you, but my father respect your judgement. And that is why I am here now."

Erik burst into a deep and utterly masculine laughter "Yes, of course, I fail to imagine you seeking my company in order to discuss the weather." He said. And then he added ironically "By the way, you have five minutes left."

Christine bit her bottom lip as she tried to stay under control "I think you are well aware of what I am asking from you." She murmured brokenly "Don't make me syllabise it only to feed your enormous ego."

A wild sparkle appeared in his eyes as he leaned on his desk "You want me to pay off the loan, is that it?" he questioned locking gazes with her.

"My father has done a lot for you..." Christine started the little speech she had prepared the night before. "... He paid your guarantee when you were accused for stealing a car at you twenties, not much time after you came to our house with your mother. And he gave you your first loan for the university. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for him and his faith in you."

He leaned again backwards and seemed apathetic at her words. He took his pen again, but this time he held it between his thumb and forefinger. "Eighteen million pounds are a lot of money, Christine." He stated "If I were to give you this money, I would like something in return. Something I could count on in case things don't go as we imagine them."

Christine felt a shiver running down her spine. "You mean like a guarantee, or something like that?" she asked "Eeeer... we could call our lawyers to prepare something. A settlement adjustment in... Let's say six years, with stable rate of interest. What do you think?"

Erik smirked "It seems a great risk to me." He paused "I would like a guarantee better than something written on a paper."

She stared him flabbergasted. "I am not quite sure what you mean... If you ask for something more there is the house, but mum and dad would..."

"I don't want their house..." he interrupted her and his eyes burned like fire.

Christine bit her bottom lip and her stomach turned to a tighter knot. "Then...then what do you want?" she asked, angry with herself that she sounded terrified.

She felt like the air she breathed weighted tons and her fragile ribs couldn't stand its weight inside her lungs. An icy fear made her slowly shiver.

Erik's eyes were full of dark shadows and didn't leave hers not for a second. "How about you being the guarantor?"

Christine frowned. "I don't own so much money." Her heart was ready to leave her chest " I have a small income from the company , but nothing could pay off this amount within only six years."

He raised his visible eyebrow cynically "Oh, you mean that your _husband _didn't leave you in the rich life you were used to, huh?"

Christine lowered her eyes in order to avoid his I-had-warned-you-about-that look. "Raoul's economics were awful when he died so suddenly. He owed money... and I had so many things to take care of..." _and so many secrets to keep_ she thought.

Everything went silent for a while.

"I will give you the money." Erik said at last "With a few 'clicks' I can transfer them to your father's Company account. Your problem will be solved before you reach the ground floor in your way out."

Christine could feel a 'but' floating around, and she waited without really breathing. She knew him too well and was sure he wouldn't give this money without some kind of term in their agreement. Of course Erik respected her father and mother but he had every right to hate her and she couldn't imagine him leaving the 'golden chance' of showing her how much he despised her.

"But of course there will be some terms in our agreement." Erik's voice broke the silence.

Christine felt her heart stop for a moment as she eyed a determined sparkle in his eyes "Wh...What kind of terms?"

"It's really a wonder that you haven't already guessed." He stated with a barely audible diabolic smile on his face.

Christine's fear heightened "I have no... no idea what you are talking about." Her nails dag the soft skin of her palms as she clenched her fists.

"Ah, but I think you have an idea..." he narrowed his eyes "Do you remember the night before your wedding?"

She pushed herself to turn her gaze as a guilty red colour appeared on her soft cheeks. The memory was so lively like it had happened only yesterday. Only god knew how many times she had recalled this short, wild controversy during her failed marriage, while she was wondering how different her life would be if she had listened to Erik's warning...

_The marriage's rehearsal continued, although Raoul had called the last moment announcing he had an extremely serious meeting and didn't know whether he could make it or not. _

_Erik had reached the church exhausted and unshaven after a trip he had in France. It lasted nearly six months as his mother had asked him to pass her last days in her motherland._

_He was leaning against a pillar with his strong arms crossed against his chest and his gaze, this amazingly piercing gaze, was locked on Christine's ethereal form._

_When they were finished, Gladys, Christine's mother, invited everyone to the Daniels' house for a light dinner. Christine hoped Erik would decline the invitation, but when she got out of one of the bathrooms at the first floor, about half an hour later, he appeared in front of her, blocking her way._

"_I would like us to have a couple of words, Christine." He said firmly "Privately."_

"_I don't think there is anything to be said between us." Christine replied coldly and tried to walk pass him, but he grabbed her wrist in a vice grip "Leave me, Erik." She protested, trying to free herself._

_His hold on her only became tighter. "Stop this whole thing, Christine." He said in a tone Christine swore she had never heard before in his voice "He is not the one for you."_

_Her pride made her raise her chin resolutely "Leave me, now." She repeated and she scratched his arm with her free hand._

_Erik winced as her nails dag in his skin and caught her other hand too and pulled her onto him, closer than ever before. She was shocked by the firmness of his chest, and she felt paralysed while his strong thighs were moulded to her body._

_His eyes were burning as they fought with hers. "Stop it!" he told her "Your parents will understand. It's not too late."_

_She gave him a cold look "If you don't leave me this instant, I'll tell everyone that you tried to attack me. You will go in jail. Raoul's father will be my lawyer. He will cut your feet."_

_He pursed his lips and Christine spotted a vein pounding at the side of his neck "Chaney marries you only for your money."_

_Christine went mad, although a tiny hint of suspiciousness had started forming inside her brain. "You don't know what you are saying!" she spitted "Raoul loves me. I know he loves me."_

_Erik's hands were like handcuffs on her delicate wrists. "If what you want is marriage, then marry me. At least with me you'll know where you are heading to."_

_Christine laughed "Marry you?" she asked and continued as offensive as she could "And pass my entire life just like your mother? Cleaning other people's dirt? Thank you, but I am not interested."_

"_I won't let you do this, Christine." He warned her. "If you don't cancel the wedding tonight, I'll rise during the ceremony tomorrow and say why this marriage must not take place."_

"_You wouldn't dare!"_

_His gaze challenged her "Watch me, and you'll see, Chrissie" he told her "Do you want the entire London to hear what kind of man you're marrying?"_

_She gave him a murderous look "I'll make sure with every damn way to keep you away from my wedding" she spat "I'll talk to my father's security guards and the entrance for you will be forbidden. I'm marrying Raoul tomorrow, no matter what you are saying. I love him."_

"_You don't know who or what you want right now" he said and the muscle at his chin began drumming "Damn it Christine, you're only twenty one years old. Your brother's suicide broke you. All of us are broken. Your engagement was a reaction to this tragedy. For god's sake, even a blind person can see that."_

_Her brother and his tragic death's reference freed a wave of anger that Christine kept inside her only out of respect towards her parents. So, she did the first thing that came into her mind..._

_With a force she wasn't aware of; she freed herself from Erik's grip and slapped him hard on his face. It must have hurt him, because her hand started trembling and felt her thin bones like they were smashed onto a stone-wall._

_Time froze for several moments of agony..._

_Something dangerous appeared into his blue-green eyes and then, with a speed that cut her breath, Erik pulled her into his strong embrace, covering with his hot, angry mouth hers._

Christine had to shake her head in order to return to the present. She hated the memory of this kiss. She hated the memory of her shameless response to him. and she hated the memory of the bruises she had on her wrist the day of her wedding –like Erik Moreau, despite her command to stay away from the church, had come to laugh at her wedding.

"Tell me what you want and let's finish this." She said angrily, while staring at him like she was ready to attack.

"I want you to become my wife."

Christine was not sure what shocked her the most: the raw declare of his intentions or the terrifying discovery that she could only agree with that.

"It seems rather _strange _to ask me something like this, considering our mutual hatred." She finally said without, as he hoped, showing her heart's wavering.

"You don't hate me, Christine." He said grinning mischievously. "You just hate they way I make you feel. There was always something between, wasn't it? The forbidden lust: the rich heiress and the bad guy, the maid's son. What do you think?"

Christine gave him a strict look "You live in fairytales." She said "I never encouraged you to think anything else apart from how much I loathe you."

He stood up then, without showing any feeling and looked at his watch, "Your time's up, Chrissie."

Christine clenched her teeth. "I need more time to consider your offer."

"The offer will be off within thirty seconds." He said firmly "Are you going to accept it? Or leave it?"

Christine stood too; feeling drowned into rage "We are talking about the job of an entire life. My father's life." Her voice sounded high-pitched "He built the resort out of nothing. How can you turn your back to him? After everything he has done for you? Damn it, Erik! You'd be in jail if it weren't for my family."

His gaze was as hard as a diamond, his mouth stiff as granite "This is all I'm asking, Christine... Marriage or nothing..."

Christine clenched her fist and felt her manicured nails digging in her palms once again. Rage made her shiver "You know I cannot refuse. You know it... You're doing this only because I declined your stupid proposal so many years ago."

Erik leaned over his telephone and after pressing a button he said calmly "Rita is my next client here? Mrs Chaney is leaving."

Christine could already see her father's business collapse. He would have to sell his house... the house that his parents and his grandparents had lived before him. Christine could imagine the disappointment on her father's face after telling to him that she had betrayed him, that she couldn't cope with this situation...

And then she thought of her brother. Nathan was talented and he could make everything better in no time.

But she couldn't do it... she just couldn't... she hated that job...

What she liked was... Anyway, there wasn't any reason to think of what she liked, because she could never get it. She had to put her dreams into a cupboard and lock them there, at least until her father got better... _if_ her got better, she thought feeling panicked.

Marrying Erik Moreau was something repulsive for her. However, no woman would describe him as repulsive. On the contrary, he was wonderful. His slim muscled body, his silky black hair, his sensual lips, his eyes with the hypnotising gaze and moreover the mysterious air that his mask breathed were enough to make any woman's heart leave her chest.

Christine was definitely in trouble, but what else could she do? Who would lend her so much money in less than twenty four hours?

She swallowed as she scrutinised Erik again. Could she do it? Could she agree with him, even though this entire thing was pure madness?

Erik was dangerous. He was an egoist, a playboy and the worst of all, he was utterly angry with her.

But she couldn't ask anyone else's help. It was in her hand to save her family's business...

"Okay." She agreed and sighed. "I will do it."

"Good." He said simply "The money will be transfered in your father's account within the next few minutes. I'll take you tonight to dinner, so that we can discuss _our_ marriage's details."

"Can't we just wait a few days till..." she tried to protest, but was interrupted by his cynic laughter "Till you have the time to find _a way out_ of this? Is this why, Chrissie? I don't think so, sweetheart. Now that I have you, I won't let you go..."

"What am I supposed to tell to my parents?" she spat giving him a deathly look, while her stomach was turning into a knot.

He only smiled "Why don't you tell them that you finally decided to think reasonably and agreed to marry me?"

"Ha ha. If I told them anything like that, they would surely think I am crazy."

"Or, they'll think you are madly in love." He talked back "And that's exactly what I would prefer them to believe at this moment. Your father's health won't be very stable after the operation, I believe. I don't want anything to happen to him because he's worried about you, or the company."

Christine couldn't disagree in that.

"I was planning to go to the hospital tonight... Am I going to meet you there or at my house?"

"I have two meetings that will probably take my entire evening. I'll meet you at your home at eight thirty". He announced her. "I would also like to talk to your father some time about my... _intentions_..."

Christine couldn't stop her smile. "I thought you weren't the 'traditional' guy who asks his _love's_ hand from her father. To be totally honest, I didn't think that you were a guy for a family at all. The only thing we were learning about you at the newspapers is that you change your lovers every week."

Erik, for some reason, smiled in shame and lowered his gaze. "As people say, variety is the salt of life. But every man sometime feels the urge to create a family."

Christine stared at him suspiciously "This marriage... between us... Will not last for a very long time, will it?"

"Only as long as it takes to... achieve its goal..." he answered and Christine realised he hadn't actually replied to her question.

Erik walked to the door and kept it open for her. "I'll see you tonight. I'll call you."

Christine walked next to him with her head raised proudly. Her perfume tickled his nostrils. She smelled like orange blossoms or was it honeysuckle? He couldn't say for sure. Perhaps they were both. That was the problem with Christine; she was a combination of many different things, and each of them set his senses on fire, let alone all together.

The door closed after her and Erik let the breath he was holding without realising it. "Devil!" he said, covering his face with his hands. He put off his mask and caressed his marred side... _"If only Christine knew..."_ he thought _"She could never think of Chaney as Mr Nice Guy... ever again."_

"Mr Moreau?" the cold, firm voice of his secretary was heard from the telephone "Mr Grands is here. Are you available?"

Erik inhaled deeply and placed his mask again on his face "Yes... I will see him now. But tell him I have only five minutes."

* * *

**A/N: that's it... hope you enjoyed it :)...**

**SO... till the next time guys :D! Cheers!**


End file.
